Being a Teenager is like being at War
by Veridissima
Summary: A high school AU, where the halls of King's Landing High School are walked by Rhaegar, Brandon, Ned, Cersei and so many more, just trying to find themselves and find out what they want for their future
1. Chapter 1

_This a modern AU that tells the story of the high school years of characters like Brandon, Rhaegar, Brienne, Robert, Eddard, Jaime, Cersei, Catelyn, Lyanna, etc, my plan is for the story to be more focused on them but it will involve more characters. I'm still on the first book, so my knowledge of this series is from that book, the tvshow and the spoilers that I sometimes go see on wiki of ice and fire website, so I don't know all the characters yet or I may not have given them the importance they deserve, so if you have any character you would like to see, just leave it on a review or send me a message (just ask that as to be from the "older generation", because even if I'm changing some of the ages, I don't really wanna mix everybody)._

_I'm not really happy with this chapter, I had an idea in my head but it was a bit harder to put it in paper (especially when my head is full of ideas for upcoming chapters). But I still hope you will like._

_I_ _don't own anything, these characters belongs to GRRM._

* * *

_**Lyanna Stark**_

Rhaegar had just brought her home, he did that a lot (he just didn't do it always because Lyanna didn't let him), even if she lived so out of the way to his house.

On the porch, she could hear someone yelling from the backyard.

"Why do you always do that?" She quickly recognized the voice as one of her older brother's - Ned's - what she didn't expect, because in their house the screaming usually came from Brandor or herself, not Ned, he was the calm one.

"It's my life, not yours." And then she saw something even more surprising, Ned's fist going straight to Brandon's face.

"Ned, what are you doing?" It's the fist thing that came out of her mouth.

"Just leave me alone." With this he left the house, but she thought she heard him say something like _it's hers too._

"Are you okay, Brandon?" She finally turned to the older of the Stark brothers.

"Fine. It's nothing."

"I think it's going to leave a mark." She said while she helped him stand up.

"I better come up with some story. I'm not telling people that my younger brother beat me." Lyanna just rolled her eyes, so used she was to the stories that Brandon told.

"Let's put some ice on that. And by the way why did he punch you?"

"Don't know."

"Brandon." She said with the voice that evoked their mother.

"Really, Lyanna. We were talking… and then he was being Ned and then he just… punched me."

She decided to let go of the issue, planning to question Ned later. Entering the kitchen by the back door, she went to pick up a bag of frozen peas and threw it at Brandon.

"Thanks." She sat at the counter, while he sat at the chair close to her.

"Let me get a look of that." After a semi-meticulous look. "You have a small cut."

"The kid has a mean hook."

"He's not a kid anymore, Brandon. He's only two years younger than you." She stood and went to pick up the first aid kit; in a few seconds she was back in the counter, cleaning his cut.

"Still younger."

"But more responsible." She didn't know why but Ned looked like he carried the all world in his shoulders, alone.

"He needs to have fun. And talking about fun, I've got a girl waiting." He said when she finally finished cleaning his cut; he stood up, kissed the top of her head and screamed just before getting out of the door.

"I'll be home for dinner."

_At least one of them is coming._ She thought as she picked up her phone to find out about the other.

_Are you coming home? – Lyanna_

She quickly walked to her room, it was on the ground floor (it became must easier for her to sneak out, while Brandon always had to climb to get to his room's window), and it was full of photos, of her, her brothers, her parents, her friends, Rhaegar and another person that had been cut or scratched from every photo. _I miss him, I don't love him but I miss him._ Her mind was pushed back to the present by the ringing of her phone, and she read the message.

_Ned is not picking up his phone. And I hate putting this one you, but can you go pick up Benjen. I'm working late. – Father_

She picked up her things and went to the train station, while she answered him. Benjen's school was at a small city called the Wall, almost every Stark loved it. All the Stark kids had gone there until High school started, Brandon was the only that preferred King's Landing, the social climbing and the being famous, both Lyanna and Ned just wished that the Wall had an high school, where everyone treated each other as brothers and not as enemies.

This city, that Lyanna and Ned still went pretty regularly, had one of their favourite places, the remaining ruins of an old wall that separated the state of Westeros from their northern neighbour state. She loved to sit in the top of the wall, to see the floor covered in snow, there wasn't an only place that wasn't white and she just loved that. But now she drove to King's Landing every day, where the days were hot.

She was already at half of the 40 minutes train trip, when Ned finally text back.

_I'm going to Robert's. – Ned__. _Two and half hours trip, she knew it well.

_OK. How are you? – Lyanna_

_I'm fine. Brandon? – Ned _

_Just him to beat up someone, and then be worried if he's okay._ She thought.

_He's okay. Why did you punch him? – Lyanna_

_Don't know. – Ned_

Lyanna didn't really believe that but she left the issue peace, she would ask him again after he got his head straight.

_Okay. Need anything? – Lyanna_

_Bring my things tomorrow. – Ned_

_Of course. See you tomorrow. – Lyanna_

_Bye. – Ned_

* * *

_**Robert Baratheon**_

When the doorbell rang, the bottle of whisky that was previously in his hand went to the drawer in the bedside table, just above an old photo of them. After going to the bathroom to throw water to his face, he went to the door, in the other side was Ned.

He said quickly without even greeting first, so unlike him

"Are you sure your mother is okay with me crashing here? Are you?"

"You know you are always welcome. My mom loves you."

"Thanks. I kind need you to lend me some clothes. I didn't bring anything, I kind of just left…" Robert knew something was going on, that wasn't a thing that Ned did, that was a thing that she would do, not him, he's the quiet Stark.

"Sure. But you have to tell me what's going on."

"Later."

Their conversation is interrupted by his brothers running around, and Stannis's voice saying.

"That's rightfully mine. If it doesn't belong to Robert anymore, it's mine, I'm the oldest."

"What are they fighting about?" Ned whispered to Robert.

"I don't have a fucking clue."

"Robert Baratheon, language." His mother, Cassana Estermont Baratheon, yelled at him. And then turned to Ned. "I haven't seen you in a while, boy. Hope everything is okay with your sister." Cassana had always loved the Stark girl, she was good to his boy, now his boy was out most nights in some place she didn't know, burring his sorrows.

"We are both fine, ma'am. Are you sure you don't mind me staying here."

"Of course not. You are good company for Robert. And I have told you a million times, call me Cassana."

"It's hard to break an habit, ma… Cassana."

"I need to check on dinner. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Behave, boys."

Ned knew the Baratheon house pretty well; they had met when they were both eight years old in a summer camp at the Eyrie. And their friendship quickly grew, and when they both went to _King's Landing's High School_ they became inseparable. But in those last months, their friendship took a bit hit, because even if they loved each other like brothers, he did have a sister and she needed him.

Soon the dinner was ready, and soon it was over. And while his father had retired to his office, his mother said goodnight to her sons and to Ned. Robert could see that seeing his mother taking care of him and his brothers made Ned miss his, Ned had never been the same after his mother's death; he was the closest to her and if he was quiet before, now he was much more.

And soon back in his room, Ned was laying in a mattress on the floor, dressed only in his boxers and one of Robert's shirts and Robert was laying in his bed, only on boxers and a shirt, too.

"I don't know how you can leave in this heat." Ned said.

"I think you would just die, if you ever went to Starfall."

"I think you're right. That's why I live in the north; it's bad enough having to go to King's Landing everyday."

"Ned, what happened for you to just run away? That doesn't sound like you." _It sounds like her._

"I punched Brandon."

"What?!" Robert screamed, his body stood up from the bed, and he said. "Why?"

"I don't know…" He said, in a really low voice. "I just…"

"Don't worry. I bet Brandon is not even mad, just surprised. But you've got to figure out the why."

"I know… I'm tired, Robert."

"Yeah… Sleep well."

"You too."

Robert couldn't help but still be surprised about Ned's behaviour, he knew if he was Ned, he had punched Brandon a long time ago; and because Ned wouldn't do it and Robert had done it for him (of course, he never told Ned, he didn't believe that any other man should do his justice), but now Robert wondered if Brandon sleeping with his date after a dance last year didn't made him punch him, what did now.

And now images of the dance were coming back, she was with Robert but danced most of her dances with him, and Robert's desire to drink until he passed out like he did most nights came again, but this time he couldn't do it.

* * *

_I really hope you like it._

_I hope it wasn't to confusing, but I didn't wanted to give everything away, just leave a lot of hints._

_I'm sorry for any mistakes; English is not my first language._

_I'll try to update the next chapter the sooner I can._

_I would love to hear what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

_So here it is the second chapter, I hope you like it._

_So like I said before I'm playing a little bit with the ages, and I'm making Brienne older than Catelyn, Jaime, etc, who I think in the books it's younger than them. And please tell me if you would like if in the next chapter I posted the ages of the main characters._

_I'm not really happy with the Jaime's part, I found it really hard to write him. It was hard to write the other characters because how little we know about them but that also gave me a little bit of liberty to write them. But Jaime is already an important character, but I only know him for the show, and I'm only starting the second book (so I've never read a Jaime's chapter) and secondly I can really come out with his amazing lines. So I'm sorry if that part doesn't really feel like Jaime. But also don't forget this is an AU. _

_Thank you so much for the reviews and the follows._

_And I don't own these characters, they belong to GRRM._

* * *

_**Brandon Stark**_

The trip to school had been a long and weird one, longer than normally. Brandon still didn't know why Ned punched him; Benjen and his father had asked him a million questions about it, everyone thought that it was Brandon's fault, it was always Brandon's fault. He was the one who rebelled after their mother's death, Ned just closed himself to the world.

Everything was normal when he got home yesterday afternoon, Ned was training fencing in the yard - they used to take classes, Brandon, Ned and Lyanna (after a lot of arguments to both mother and father), their mother would take them and stay with them (her father had been a world champion of fencing and she was happy that her children liked the sport), but after her death neither of them liked to go without her, so they quitted but still trained in the yard and taught Benjen -, Brandon quickly joined him and soon they were talking. And after a while Ned was giving him a speech about honour and doing the right thing like he had did so many times before, and before he had time to react he was punched.

And today, there he was in the in the way to school with a black eye, he had decided to tell people that someone had tried to mug him and he knew that Ned wouldn't say anything, he didn't believe in violence, he didn't even punched him when he slept with Ashara after Ned took her to the dance, Robert did it for him, Brandon got some big bruises and he was pretty sure Ned didn't know about it, he wasn't the kind of the guy to let someone fight his fights. But because of all of these, a question played in his mind _Why did you do it this time?_

He had been driving for the past hour, but he had been so distracted that he didn't notice that he had passed the school, until Lyanna said.

"Brandon, you have driven by the school."

"Sorry." Easily he walked back, and parked his car in the school parking lot. And soon Lyanna was getting out of the car, but he stopped her just to ask her.

"Do you need a ride later?"

"I have volleyball practice, Brienne will drive me home."

"Okay…"

"Bye, see you later."

"Lya…" She turned back to him again.

"Brandon…"

"Can you check on Ned?"

"I'm gonna do that, I have to give him his things. But you really should go talk to him. He will want to talk to you."

"He punched me, Lyanna. I don't think is in the mood to see me."

"Just talk to him. I have to go, Rhaegar is waiting."

"Yeah. Bye." Soon he was out of the car, a smile in his face, and his worries put behind his brave face.

This was him, one of the most popular boys in school, finishing senior year, he played in the basketball, football and baseball team, and in all of them he spent his time competing with both Rhaegar and Robert, who both fought for his sister's affection.

He immediately saw by the door his girlfriend; she was different from the other girls who he was usually with. She expected more from him, she wasn't crazy about him just because he was handsome and popular, she wanted to talk, to know more about him, he couldn't figure out if that was a good or a bad thing. He also knew that maybe if he got the courage to talk to her, she would lay with him, they hadn't done anything more than a few kisses, and he wanted more.

He appeared from behind, she seemed to be talking with someone, he couldn't figure out who it was, probably someone from the school paper, he caught her by surprise, getting her hair out of the way and kissing her neck.

"Oh… Brandon… Don't do that. People are watching."

"Sorry." She finally turned and saw his face.

"Oh my god… Brandon. What happened to your face?"

"It's not that bad."

"Yes. It is. Your eye is completely purple." _The kid is strong._

"You could kiss it better." He said with a smile. And surprisingly she did kiss him, first one his eye just above the swell and then on the lips, she opened her mouth just enough for his tongue to enter, while their lips stayed interlaced just like his bodies, until she finally pushed away. Her cheeks were as red as the colour of her hair, and her eyes fixed on the floor. He lifted her face, so her eyes could look into his, and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"So I did kiss you. Now tell me what happened?"

_Just one more lie._

"Some guy beat me on the street. He was trying to steal my wallet."

"Did he hurt you any where else? Did you go to the police station?"

"No. And no, I stopped before he could steal anything. I didn't think it was necessary."

"You should have gone to the station."

"Cat... It was nothing. I'm truly fine."

"Happy to hear that. I hope someone looked into that cut."

"Yes. Lyanna did a good job."

"No hospital?"

"It was a small cut. Stop worrying."

He knew she cared too much, she had a motherly instinct, she had been taking care of her brother and sister, since her mother died and her father closed himself to the family. Maybe that was what attracted him to her, he had lost his mother too, but nobody was there to replace her and help him go through.

"I'll try. But you should be more careful. Only last week, you almost broke your arm on the baseball practice."

"It was nothing. You saw how Jaime was."

"It was practice, not a battlefield." As a desire to change the subject, he said.

"It's almost time for class. Where are you heading?"

"Math."

"I'll take you."

He walked her to class, looking everywhere, while she told him about something Edmure did. Arriving to the classroom, he saw both Robert and Ned were already inside. He kissed Catelyn's lips and let her enter the classroom. And if he hadn't been that distracted with Ashara's body walking right by his and letting a paper slip in his back pocket before squeezing it a little, he would have noticed Ned's eyes following Catelyn thought the classroom.

* * *

_**Jaime Lannister**_

Every time, he and his sister got out of their Ashton Martin, everyone looked at them. Their father was the richest man on the state, and their mother had been a beautiful actress, who only didn't leave for Hollywood for the love she bared to their father and them, but she was now dead. But both of them were as beautiful as she had been, they were tall and elegant with beautiful long blond hair.

Besides beautiful, they were powerful, some would say that they hold power above everyone on school. Of course, there were guys as handsome and popular as Jaime like Robert, Rhaegar or even Brandon. And there was a girl that was by most considered more beautiful than Cersei, Ashara Dayne. But still, they were Lannisters.

"I have cheerleading this afternoon. If you need the car, you then need to come back."

"I'll get a ride for someone. I'll live you the car."

"Thanks, little brother. I need to go, people are waiting for me."

"Of course, my queen. And I'm only a few minutes younger."

"I don't care. I'm still older. Give me the keys and go." He threw her the keys.

"You have to pick up Tyrion, before going home."

"Why me?"

"Because you want the car. And he's your brother."

"So what."

"Cersei, just pick him up." Jaime just left, he was mad that everyone in their family treated Tyrion badly, it wasn't his fault, that he was born a dwarf or that mother died giving birth to him, it wasn't he's fault for sure. He was just kid, ten years old, and smarter than him and, maybe, Cersei, too.

"Jaime, we are here." Rhaegar called him over, he had met Rhaegar when they were only kids, when Rhaegar's father was still Mayor and Tywin Lannister had worked for him, but they only become friends a few years ago, through Arthur Dayne, who had been Rhaegar's oldest and closest friend but also a good friend to Jaime, but now with Arthur in college, they had grown closer.

When he finally approached them he could recognized other people, Lyanna in his arms, and some guys from the football team, including the girl that played with them, he couldn't remember her name, she didn't even look like a girl.

She was really tall, taller than him, her hair was also blond but cut out in a way that made her look like a boy, her back was larger and her posture remind him of Robert's (the quarterback of their team), and she wasn't just a tomboy as Lyanna, who dressed in boy's clothes still looked beautiful, she looked like a man (and that intrigued him).

"Hey, I'm Jaime Lannister. We haven't met."

"I know, golden boy. You don't usually care for the likes of me. Brienne of Tarth."

_A pretty name for an ugly woman._

* * *

_I hope you like it._

_Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language._

_Free to leave your reviews, they make my day._


	3. Chapter 3

_The third chapter is here. I hope you like it._

_Firstly I would like to thank everyone that has read, reviewed and followed this story. I'm really happy that people are enjoying it._

_Secondly I would like to thank Lady3jane for being a beta for this chapter._

_And to AZMohamed, I'll try to write Brienne more shy (but not so much in this chapter because she's talking with close friends, especially Lyanna)._

_And as you asked I'll be posting the ages (I'll post by school year for the people in high school, stating the age first, count the first one since it's the beginning of the year).._

_Baby (1-2): Daenerys_

_6 Years old: Edmure, Viserys_

_10 Years old: Tyrion, Benjen, Renly_

_Freshmen (14/15): Lysa, Petyr, Stannis_

_Sophmore (15/16): Lyanna, Barbrey, Melisandre, Davos, Jory Cassel_

_Junior (16/17): Robert, Ned, Jaime, Cersei, Catelyn, Ashara, Elia_

_Senior (17/18): Brandon (he's already 18, because he failed one year), Rhaegar, Brienne, Howland Reed_

_College: Arthur Dayne, Jon Connington_

_There will be more characters, these are the ones I've presented or plan on mentioning soon._

_And as you know these characters belong to GRRM._

* * *

_**Brienne of Tarth**_

_Did I just call Jaime Lannister golden boy? I have always thought it. Never thought I would have the guts to say it. And secondly I was right._

Quickly Jaime joined the boy's conversation, and Lyanna moved closer to Brienne.

"Did you really call him golden boy?" Lyanna asked laughing.

"Yeah. I know. It just came out."

"I think next you should go to Cersei and call her golden bitch." Lyanna said, referring to the _sweet_ nickname that they had given her.

"I would like to."

"Oh… Who wouldn't?"

"All those girls that sit next to her."

"How, Bri… Too naïve. Those girls would be the first to throw Cersei away, just to get her place."

"That's the reason I think boys are so much easier. None of those schemes."

"It's not like we are all bad." _Not? Everyone wants something and they would do anything to get it. I think killing is over the top, but still…_

"From that table?!"

"Yeah, maybe from there no." And they both just laugh at those girls who spend most of their time thinking about boys, and dresses and what colour they should paint their nails next.

"Didn't you say that your brother's girlfriend wasn't that bad?" _What's her name, I can't remember. Cara… no, that's not it…_

"Yeah. Cat."

"Aren't you going to a sleepover at her house?" With this question, Lyanna gave one of her looks that meant she wanted something.

"Yeah. About that. I kind of… told her I would go if I could bring a friend."

"What does that mean?" Brienne said with a warning voice.

"What you think I mean?" _This girl is going to kill me._

"I'm not going to spend an entire night with those girls!"

"But you can't leave me alone with Elia. She hates me." _Because you stole her boyfriend._

"And I didn't steal Rhaegar."

"I wasn't…"

"I know you were thinking it, don't bother denying it."

"Sorry." _I hate that she can read me. Galladon could. _Galladon was her brother, died when they were only kids playing by the sea. And so did her sisters and her mother. It was just her and her father, now.

"I've told you what happened."

"And I know the story, okay. I just… I'm sorry."

"Okay. Apology accepted. So will you come with me?"

"Lyanna, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"You are just scared. Come on. I don't wanna go alone." Lyanna continued pleading. Brienne didn't really want to go, spending the weekend with spoiled girls who think they are better than everyone. But leaving Lyanna alone would be worst; and she knew Lyanna would do the same for her.

"Okay. I'll go with you, but you owe me big time."

"Yes. I will do anything you want." And she jumped to hug Brienne, her feet leaving the floor. And she just repeated over and over again "thanks".

Rhaegar appeared from nowhere and tickled Lyanna, and picked her up, turning her in his arms, so her lips were at the same height as his and he could kiss her. When he finally put her back on the floor, he smiled at her, making Brienne feel like a third wheel. When he finally acknowledged Brienne, he groaned

"Tarth, we have to go. Classes are starting in a few minutes."

"Two minutes and I've to get to the other side of school." Lyanna said checking the hours in her clock, just before kissing Rhaegar's lips and saying. "See you later. Bri, I'm forever in debt to you." And with that, Lyanna ran off to her class

Rhaegar and Brienne started walking side by side to their classroom.

"So why is she in debt to you this time?"

"Going to a stupid party with her."

"What?! I'm not invited?"

"Sleepover."

"Really?!"

"Don't look so surprised."

"Sorry. How?"

"Her brother's girlfriend invited her."

"Who?"

"The girl with the red hair."

"Melisandre. That chick is crazy, don't go near her. She was the one who burned the coffee place down the street."

"Not that one. Another girl, I think her name is Cat, maybe Catherine or something."

"I'm sorry for that girl."

"Why?" And Rhaegar just pointed his head to the entrance of the classroom, where everyone could see Brandon flirting with a freshmen girl (who didn't even looked old enough to be in high school), with blond hair, showing too much cleavage and with a skirt that was way too short.

* * *

_**Rhaegar Targaryen**_

His classes had already ended, but he had stayed back to wait for Lyanna. He was by the door of the female showers, finishing his homework while she finished volleyball practice.

Today was their two month anniversary and he wasn't sure if Lyanna even remembered it. She liked to live in the now, not plan the future and live by her own rules. So different from Elia, who liked to have everything under control, who would take note of every detail, which had been his rock for ten years and his girlfriend for the last five (but she wasn't any more). Every time he caught her eye in the hallways, he could see an accusation of his betrayal in them, and he couldn't help but feel ashamed for how he handled everything. This didn't mean he wasn't happy with Lyanna, he was, but he couldn't help that on some level he still missed Elia, his best friend.

His thoughts were interrupted when Lyanna walked out of the showers, dressed in small shorts and a shirt too large to be hers. It wasn't his and given the stag on it, it wasn't her brothers either, it was someone else's - it belonged to Robert. Baratheon.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you."

"Didn't I tell you that Brienne would take me home today?"

"Yes. But I wanted to take you somewhere."

"Oh… Brienne, do you mind?"

"No."

"Don't forget you have to pick up Jaime."

"What?!"

"I told him you would give him a ride."

"Without asking me?"

"Yeah. Sorry?"

"Sure. Where is he?"

"By the door. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Brienne left, giving Lyanna a death glare.

"She's going to kill me." Lyanna whispered to Rhaegar.

"He's not that bad." She just ignored him, and changed the subject.

"So where are you taking me?"

"You will find out soon."

"You know I hate surprises."

"Liar. You love surprises."

Lyanna just laughed, while he took her hand and led her to his jeep, it was an old one, and it had belonged to Jon, one of his best friends who left for college three years ago. It had been Jon and Arthur, who had taught him how to drive. Lyanna jumped in the door and sat at the passenger seat, while Rhaegar sat in the driver's seat.

They drove for almost one hour, before they reached their destination, Lyanna ran out of the car, like she had done a million times during the time they spent there in the summer.

"Lyanna." He yelled and she looked back at him with a childish smile.

"Come and get me."

So Rhaegar got out of the jeep and ran, ran until he caught her by the waist, lifting her up in the air, and making her spin and laugh. When he put her down, she pushed him to the sand with her, his body just above hers. And she kissed his lips, first softly, but quickly grew to a more passionate kiss, both their mouths opened and their tongues fought, her hands going through his hair, pushing and grabbing it, while his were on the sand, letting it slip through his fingers.

Soon he felt her hand going lower, trying to get his shirt off while his lips kissed her neck, and he had to pull away.

"Lyanna…"

"What?!" She looked at him with her innocent smile.

"We can't do that here… Anyone can pass by."

"Moodkiller." He couldn't help but see in her eyes regret and remembrance, and he knew that she had done this with the Baratheon boy.

But he couldn't feel betrayed when his mind was so often on Elia, remembering how many times he brought her to this same beach, how she would sit in the sand reading a book (she loved the classics, he didn't know how many times she had read _Romeo and Juliet_ or _Pride and Prejudice_) while he surfed. But Lyanna no, she would… His thoughts were again interrupted, when she rolled him over, so he was the one lying on the sand and she could get away.

And she ran again, climbed to the top of the rocks, took off her clothes until she was only in her underwear, and dived to the water (like she did so many times during the summer).

And he couldn't help but remember everything he loved about her.

* * *

_Hope you like it._

_And please feel free to leave a review. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the delay, but here it's the fourth chapter of this fic._

_Thank you so much for reading and to all the reviews, favourites and follows._

_Thank you Lady3jane for reading over this and making my English sound so much better._

_And answering fjzrh's question, I was thinking about making Barristan a college student. But with your ask I went to check his age, and maybe he's better as a teacher (the only character that I know it will be a teacher since the beginning it's Jon Arryn), but I still want to play a bit with his love for Ashara. So I ask you, readers, who would you prefer Barristan to be? A teacher or a college student?_

_I hope you like it._

_These characters belong to GRRM._

_**Lyanna Stark**_

A week had passed since Ned had punched Brandon. The mood in the house had been weird, and nobody was talking about that. Everyone had ignored the issue, and had been pretending everything was fine. But it wasn't, and Lyanna knew it.

Things weren't much better at school, since Rhaegar had got the call that interrupted their date at the beach. He wouldn't even tell her what was so important, important enough for him to leave school and go straight home (at least that's what he said), important enough for her to have to make her own way home alone. _I ask him - he doesn't answer, he's worried about something. I'm worried about him._

After a ten minutes walk from the bus stop, she found herself at her door. When she entered, silence filled the rooms.

"Is anyone home?" She yelled to no one in particular and made her way to her room. Outside the window she could see Ned training with his sword in the backyard.

She left the room, and made her way to where Ned was, stopping a few meters away from him, against a tree.

_He's not fighting right; he's throwing away his anger. He's fighting with fury and not his head._

When he finally looked away from the (invisible) target in front of him, he said.

"Hey…"

"Hey. How was your day?"

"Good. Yours?"

"Good. Where's everybody?"

"Ben has training later today, dad is picking him up. Brandon is out." She couldn't help but notice that when he said the last sentence, the blow of his sword had even more rage in it. It seemed that their brother was the invisible target.

"Can I train with you?"

"Sure. Pick up a sword." Soon they started fighting, if someone had been watching from outside, it would have looked like a dance. And the only sound was the wind going through the leaves and their steel battling against each other. Neither of them would press further, only dancing around the other. The silence was broken when she asked.

"Are you going to spend the night?"

"Yes. I think I've taken Robert's room for too long."

She remembered Robert's room; it was always a mess, everything on the floor. You would be able to find cans of soda on the floor from the week before, and she didn't know how, but the room always smelt nice, like him… The walls were covered with posters (cars and girls), but on the bedside table there was a photo of them. Ned had taken it. She was still fourteen, he was fifteen, and they were both happy, laughing. She had jumped on his back without warning, but he had still caught her. She wondered if the photo was still there.

"I'm sure he doesn't mind."

"He said he didn't. And I kind of missed spending time with him."

"I'm sorry." _It's my fault, I broke a friendship. _She said and lowered her sword, finished with their sparring.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was. He doesn't come over anymore."

"And you know I could have gone to his anytime I wanted."

"Yeah." Even when she said that, she didn't really believe it. She knew Ned stayed because he didn't think it was right going to her ex-boyfriend's house.

"How does it sound if I make us something to eat?" He said, to change the subject.

"Sure - if it's one of your sandwiches."

"Of course. Anything for my lady."

While she filled the cups with apple juice, Ned made their sandwiches. Mother had taught all of them how to do it but he was the only one who still remembered (and as neither Lyanna, Benjen, Brandon nor her father wanted to learn, it was now a thing that Ned did for them). They both sat at the counter with the food in front of them, nibbling on it in silence until she gained the courage to finally ask him.

"How is he?"

"Who?"

"You know who - Robert." _The man who's heart I broke._

"He's okay."

"Please tell me the truth." She said while she played with her cup. And she could see that Ned was deciding whether he should tell her or not. In the end he did. He looked down and said.

"He's drinking a lot. More than he used to." He paused, his eyes drifted to her face, to check her emotions but a few moments after, they went back to his food. "His mother is worried about him. She told me that he goes out almost every night, she doesn't know where or with whom. And he…" she could guess what came after,

"…he sometimes doesn't come back. I'm sorry."

"Why should you be sorry?! I don't care!" She said with a tone that showed that she cared. "I'm fucking Rhaegar, why shouldn't he have some fun, too."

Ned looked at her with perplexed eyes, not knowing what to do next. But he stood up and went to her, and took her in his arms, her face in his chest while she cried.

_Why am I crying? There's no reason for this._ She felt Ned lifting her chin, so he could look her in her grey eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"I don't know."

"Do you love him?"

"Who?"

"Robert?"

"No…" She said, and when she looked down she continued "…But I miss him. I miss the way we laughed together, how I was carefree with him."

"You miss being his friend."

"Yeah. I'm afraid I will never have that again."

"You need to give him time. You shattered his heart, Lya."

"I know. Promise me that you will take care of him."

"I promise." He said before kissing the top of her head before turning around and saying to her. "Bring the food; there should be something good on TV."

"Okay." And he turned again, but when he was about to walk away, she called for him.

"Is it awful, that I'm jealous that he's sleeping with other girls when I've been with Rhaegar for months? That I feel betrayed that I lost that one part of him that only belonged to me."

"You are not awful. You are a human being."

_**Catelyn Tully**_

Her house was neither small nor big, but it was old. It had been in their family for a long time. It was a little rustic, but the thing she loved the most was the backyard as a part of the river still ran through the property. When she was inside river, she felt like she belonged.

As she walked through the door and saw it all again, she realised that the house was still a shrine to their mother. Her father couldn't let go. He stopped being there for them long ago. He would work late to keep him busy. So Catelyn took charge of the house. She cleaned, she cooked, she shopped, she took care of her siblings; but she had to stop dancing and doing theatre. It didn't matter that she was only twelve when her mother died; Catelyn took her mother's place and stopped being a kid.

Nobody was home; she had the house to herself. She went around the house to check if there was anything she needed to do; the clothes were cleaned and folded and there was a while before she had to start preparing dinner. Her father had said he would pick up Edmure from school today, so she was free from that too.

She had nothing to do, no house chores and, lucky her, no homework. She made her way to her room at the top of the stairs. The door was light pink and the walls were beige. The bed looked as if it came from a fairytale with pink sheets and covers. Her shelves were full of books with a few frames, mostly photos of her, Lysa and Petyr.

Lysa was her younger sister and Petyr was like a brother to her. He had been living with them since he was nine, since his parents who were college friends of her father had died; died in some freak accident, leaving her parents to bring Petyr into their home. And since then they had all been inseparable, best friends, until this summer, when she started dating Brandon Stark. Then Petyr decided to fight Brandon and lost. After that Lysa was on his side, and neither of them talked to her.

On the shelves were also photos of her with the rest of her family and, at least one where she was with Brandon. But her favourite photo was one of her as a baby, after she took her first steps, pulling on her mother's skirt. It had been taken by her favourite uncle.

She wanted to call Brandon, to see if he wanted to meet her. They barely had any time together apart from when they were at school as she usually had to come home and take care of Edmure or the house. They had been dating for a month and a few weeks; since the beginning of August, and they had been on just a few dates. Cat didn't know what to do. He was her first real boyfriend, but Brandon was older and more experienced and she knew he wanted more. He didn't pressure her, or threaten her, but she could feel it in his kisses and in the way he pressed his body against her, but she knew she wasn't ready. It wasn't like she wanted to stay a virgin until she was married, it was just that she didn't want to rush anything. She wanted to feel safe and loved, and she wasn't there yet.

She gave up on calling him. He had told her he had something this afternoon. She changed into a pair of sweats and top, lay on the bed and turned on her ipod. She put the headphones on and scrolled through her music until she found one that would fit her mood, picked the book up from the bedside table, and started reading.

She had read almost one hundred pages and listened to all the Diana Krall songs, when her phone rang. It was Brandon.

_Maybe he changed his plans, I would be happy to spend some time alone with him._

She answered the call.

"Hey!" But she couldn't hear any answer, she said it again and still no answer. She called out again and again. Just as she had decided to give up, she heard something. At first she couldn't make it out, but the second time it was louder.

"_Ohhh… Do that again…"_ It sounded almost like begging, and it was without doubt a woman's voice. A groan was what she heard next and then something she couldn't understand, but the voice was Brandon's. The phone fell from her hands, but the voices didn't stop, her eyes clouded with tears, her heart beat faster, but she still heard…

"_Ohh… Yes… Please… faster… harder." _

Another groan, some words she couldn't understand. More tears fell from her eyes.

"_I'm almost there…. Oh… Don't do that… You'll leave a mark."_ The woman gasped.

"_Then everyone will know you're mine." _

_But Brandon was supposed to be hers._

The rest of the sounds muddled in her head, and she didn't have the heart to process them, until she heard Brandon groan another girl's name…

"_Ohh… Barbrey…"_

And then Catelyn finally gathered her strength; she picked up the phone and threw it against the hall.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed. The tears fell freely and her heart hurt even more.

_I'm finally alone, everyone's left me. No Brandon, no Lysa, no Petyr and father left so long ago._

_I hope you like it._

_Please leave a review, and tell me would you prefer Barristan to be?_


	5. Chapter 5

_The fifth chapter is here. And I hope you like it._

_Sorry for the delay, but I've been really busy with school._

_A big thank you to Lady3jane who read over this and made my English sound better. And thank you to every one of my readers, who continue showing me support._

_After reading your reviews, I've decided that Barristan will be a teacher._

_Enjoy…_

* * *

_**Catelyn Tully**_

She felt stupid now. How could she not suspect a thing? How could she let herself be fooled by a boy? The sadness that she had before had grown to anger and a determination to act.

She got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. She could see that her eyes were red so she threw water on her face. She took a few deep breaths and walked back to her room.

She picked the scattered pieces of her phone and put it together again. While it turned on, she got dressed in a pair of jeans and a simple top. At the same time she put on her _All Stars and_ she looked for a number in her phone. When she finally finished getting her shoes on, she made the call.

"_Hello?!"_ She heard from the other side of the phone.

"Can you come pick me up?" She said without wasting time with small talk.

"_What's going on, Cat?"_

"Please…" She begged.

"_I'll be there in half hour."_

"Thanks." She turned off the phone and walked out of her room.

She went through the fridge to look for something she could leave for their dinner. She found a frozen pizza and left a note to her father saying that she wouldn't be home for dinner.

She left her house and sat on the doorstep, playing with the grass and doing everything she could to keep the tears from falling. _How can I do this? Am I strong enough?_

As she saw the car pull into the street, she stood up and walked to it. When she got in, the man inside immediately started speaking while he drove away.

"What's wrong, Cat?"

"Nothing. I need you to drive me to Winterfell."

"Why?"

"For no special reason."

"I'm not stupid I know you were crying."

"I was not."

"Just tell me little Cat."

"It's nothing." But he didn't believe it, so he stopped the car at the side of the road. _Please don't make me tell you._ He took her hand, and made her look at him.

"You can trust me."

"I know…"

"So, tell me…"

"But it hurts so much, uncle."

"What happened, sweetie?" Catelyn took a deep breath, rubbed her eyes and pushed her hair out of her eyes. She looked into the eyes of her favourite uncle.

"He cheated on me."

"Brandon?!"

"Yeah…"

"What are you going to do?"

"I want you to drive me to Winterfell, so I can confront him."

"Don't you want to wait a little longer?"

"No. I need to this now, uncle."

"Okay." He drove away and did not say anything more during most of the trip. Catelyn leaned her head on the window and a million scenarios of what she was going to say went through her head. Soon she fell asleep.

She felt someone shake her shoulder and call her name.

"Cat, we are almost there. Wake up."

"Hey…Thanks for bringing me here, uncle Brynden."

"No problem. Are you sure you are going to be okay?"

"Yes. Can you wait for me?"

"Of course."

"Thanks." She walked out of the car, and took another deep breath. _You are Catelyn Tully, you can do this._ She rang the doorbell; Lyanna was on the other side.

"Hi…"

"Hey, Cat. My brother is not home."

"Can I wait for him here?"

"Yes, of course. Come in."

"Thanks."

"Do you need something? I have homework, and…"

"I'll be okay. Thanks." And Lyanna left her alone in the living room. When she walked around she could see pictures of their family. The biggest one was above the fireplace. It was of all the family playing in the snow; their mother was still in the picture (and it seemed she wasn't sick yet), Benjen was still a toddler and the other siblings were not even teenagers. Around the room there were so many others and not just family. She could recognize Robert, another one with their teacher Jon Arryn and some other people who looked just a bit older than them that she didn't know.

She looked through the window and saw swords on the ground and a target. Brandon had told her how he and his siblings loved to train in archery and fencing, but with the sound of the door, she turned abruptly.

"Oh... Hi, Cat. What are you doing here?" He looked surprised, but not guilty, how could he look her in the eye and not remember who he was kissing just a few hours earlier?

"We need to talk."

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere private… maybe your room."

"I'll lead the way." As Brandon squeezed by her, she could feel his desire to kiss her, so she got away before he could. She followed him up the stairs and she remembered that she had never been in his room before (in his house - yes, but in his room – no. She had thought it would give him the wrong signs). It seemed like a normal boy's room (but she hadn't much to base her information on. The only other teenage boy's room she had been in was Petyr's). When she looked around, she couldn't find a thing that could be connected to her (even if she could count seven things that certainly belong to a girl... _please be Lyanna's, _she couldn't help but pray).

"So, Cat, what's on your mind?"

"Can I sit?" _Stop delaying this, Catelyn. _He nodded and she sat on the bed. She felt Brandon coming to sit by her side, but at the last second he changed his mind and sat on the chair in front of her.

"Is something wrong?"

When he asked it did seem as if he cared if she was okay.

"Where were you this afternoon?" She didn't take her eyes from his eyes, capturing every expression on his face (but again just surprise, no guilt).

"At the mall." LIAR, she wanted to scream.

"With who?"

"Alone. But what's with all the questions, Cat? Did I do something?" She stood up and walked to the window, the cold wind against her face... and without turning her face back to him, she said.

"Check the last calls you made."

She heard him go through his phone, and then his steps came closer and he touched her shoulder.

"Cat... Please." She didn't turn; she didn't want him to see the hurt on her face.

"Where were you this afternoon?" She asked again.

"Cat, please let me explain. It isn't what you think." He tried to touch her shoulder again, but she backed away again.

"You mark her, so everyone knows she's yours!" He tried to speak, but he didn't have anything to say.

"Wasn't that what you said?" She finally turned; her eyes were cold as they could be and she was trying not to appear weak in front of him. "How many times have you said that? Only to her or are there other girls as well?"

"I'm sorry, Cat. But..."

"How can you say '_but_'?" She finally dared to speak louder. "Do you think there's any excuse?! Were you raped? That's only excuse I can think of!"

"No..."

"So I don't want to hear it." She dropped her tone again. "And you know… I don't want to know if it was just a one time thing, or if it's been going on since we started going out. I don't want to know if it was just her or if there were others too." _Even if not knowing will always make me wonder who he has touched, every time I talk to any girl._

"So what do you want?" He tried not to speak louder, but she knew he wanted to scream, but he also knew he didn't have a reason.

"I just want to end this. That's the only reason I came." _And to see if there's any guilt in you, but there isn't any._

"Are you sure, Cat?" He stepped closer again. "We could try again."

"Would you be able to stay faithful to me?" He stayed silent and the answer was given.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"No, my uncle brought me."

"So I shouldn't walk you to the car. He may kill me."

"That's probably right." She couldn't help but smile a little at how carefree Brandon was. "I know the way out." And she turned her back to him and made her way to the door, but he called for her before she could leave.

"I'm really sorry. You are an amazing girl, Catelyn Tully. Anyone would be lucky to have you, but that someone is just not me."

And maybe she couldn't find guilt in his eyes. But she found respect, friendship and some kind of love... and maybe that was enough to give her closure.

* * *

_**Eddard "Ned" Stark**_

Ned had heard a few screams coming from his brother's room and then the door closing. Looking out of the window he saw the girl with red hair breaking down in their front lawn. He wanted to comfort her in some way, but he knew he couldn't do anything for her.

His brother left his room and made his way to the backyard. Ned could see him hitting the dummy with his sword. He wanted to comfort him too, but he knew Brandon and he knew his brother wouldn't want anyone now, especially someone he was mad at.

He remembered how, only a week ago, he had a fight with his brother. It had started as a rather normal training session, but then Brandon started talking about his usually conquests (this time, some girl from Winterfell, just a few houses away). Then, as usual, Ned gave Brandon his speech about honour, about doing the right thing, about respecting girls, explaining that he was hurting them; but as usual, Brandon just ignored him again.

And then Ned couldn't take it anymore, he just punched Brandon. He couldn't exactly pinpoint what had made him do it as Ned wasn't a violent man, but he suspected it had something to do with the butterflies in his stomach when he looked at his brother's girlfriend (now, ex-girlfriend). _I don't want to feel this. Everyone chooses Brandon in the end. _

That was what happened with Ashara last year at the dance in honour of Harrenhal (an old village between Riverrun and King's Landing that had been destroyed by a fire, more than an hundred years ago). He had the guts to take her (even if Brandon asked her for him) but it was Ned who kissed her (his first kiss and her lips were so soft). Her eyes were so purple and her dark silky hair felt so good in his fingers, but it seemed she preferred to spend the night in his brother's arms and bed.

_But if I didn't punch him then, why did I do it, now? What does she have that make me feel this way?_

Ned had enough of thinking about his life and his thoughts were interrupted by Benjen entering in his room.

"Ned, can you come play with me?"

"What do you want to play?"

"Basketball, I really need to train."

"Sure, Ben."

Benjen ran out of Ned's room to grab the ball, while Ned walked out to the front of the garage where they had the basket, and he started playing man to man with Benjen. Ben kept trying to shoot, but the height that Ned had on him kept blocking him.

"Benjen, you need to jump higher. Move your feet faster."

"I can't beat you, Ned."

"Yes, you can. Keep trying."

And Benjen quickly dribbled the ball under his legs, and tried to shoot but at the last second Ned blocked the ball.

"Hey. Ned, you are being unfair. Me and Benjen against you. Let's see who wins." Brandon said.

"Try. But I'm still going to beat you two." Ned responded, and he was happy to be able to speak with Brandon again. This time the game gave him more of a fair fight and when Lyanna came calling that dinner was ready, they were all breathing really hard. Benjen ran inside, but Ned and Brandon stayed behind.

"Hey… Brandon, I'm sorry about the punch."

"It doesn't hurt anymore."

"But I'm really sorry, Brandon. I don't even know why I did it." _I can't really tell him about Cat._

"No problem… If I was you, I had beaten me up a long time ago. And I apologize for everything I have done to you. I know I never said I'm sorry – but I'm sorry I slept with Ashara on your date, but she's…" something flickered in Brandon's eyes, that Ned had never seen before "… and I don't know if you heard, but Cat broke up with me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Everything will be okay."

"GUYS, HURRY UP. DINNER IS FREEZING!" Lyanna yelled and they both went inside the house, knowing that they would be okay.

* * *

_I hope you like it._

_I know that Catelyn is very calm on this scene… And I thought about making her angrier, but it didn't feel like her. She's one of my favourite characters on the books and I think she's unbelievable strong, but I do not feel that she would scream and I think she's more hurt than anything else. _

_Your reviews make my day._


	6. Chapter 6

_So here's the sixth chapter. I hope you like it._

_Sorry for the delay, but the last weeks of school were really tiring. But now the vacations are almost starting (I have the entire next week to study so I can prepare for the final exams in two weeks). So then I think I'll post more regularly._

_Again thanks to Lady3jane who read over this. And thanks to every reader, reviewer and followers_

_And to pinke289, this chapter has a Cersei's POV like you asked. Cersei will probably be the character that's the most different from the canon, just because a lot of things haven't happened to her here._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Brandon Stark**_

He still couldn't believe that Catelyn had left him. She had been the first. Girls never left him. It turned out that everyone in school already knew when he arrived. Secrets didn't last long on King's Landing High School, because of the Spider (Varys, everyone knew it was him… but still… nobody dared to say anything). He couldn't understand how something that happened only yesterday afternoon could be known to the entire school so quickly.

The rest of his previous day had not been bad. After his talk with Ned, they got back to normal, after dinner they played a little bit more basket with Benjen and then played _playstation_ for the rest of the night (okay… until their father started insisting for them to go to bed. _Let's just ignore that I'm 18 and I don't need my father telling me to go to sleep_).

The drive to school was fine too. Lyanna spent the entire journey singing along the radio in her off tune voice, while both her brothers moaned at her to shut up.

Right after Brandon parked the car, Lyanna ran to find Rhaegar or Brienne, while Ned went looking for Robert. But when Brandon got out, his eyes found Cat's, but quickly he pulled away, and walked just behind her. So the rumours were confirmed… Catelyn Tully and Brandon Stark were no longer an item…

Everyone was whispering, and he hadn't taken more than five steps when he started getting texts saying _Can we meet?_ or _Do you give me a chance?_ or even, the most direct of all, _Be my boyfriend, please? _ from many different girls (some he couldn't even remember who they were).

He ignored every text, but checked if there were any from Barbrey… none. He saw her by the football camp, but she simply ignored him, not even knowing that she had wrecked his relationship. She would probably be happy about it… she was always jealous.

But a laugh that belong to another caught his attention. When he looked he could only see the back of her black hair as she was talking with Elia. Elia was laughing too, which was a rare thing nowadays. He wasn't close to her especially after what his sister did to her, but Ashara cared for her a great deal. Elia must have pointed him out to Ashara because she turned and her violet eyes meet his. He smiled at her and walked away.

He didn't have anywhere to go, since he didn't want to talk with any of the girls sending him messages, so he went to meet Ned and Robert at the back of the school.

"Hi. Can you give me a smoke?"

"Sure." Robert answered and gave him a cigarette and light.

"Still not smoking, Neddy?" Brandon said turning to his brother, but Ned only shrugged his shoulders.

"So I heard you broke up with Cat."

"Yeah."

"She found out you were cheating on her, did she? Too much screaming?"

"Nah… She was rather calm about it." Brandon said while he took another puff.

"Do you think I have a chance with her? If she doesn't get mad about cheating, seems a good option."

Brandon could feel that Ned wanted to say something but he couldn't figure out why and what, so Brandon talked first.

"No way!"

"Why!?"

"Because she's a good girl and she won't put up with being treated like trash by you."

"I do not treat girls like trash. Ask Lyanna." When Robert said her name, everyone could hear the pain. And Ned spoke before Brandon would explode and say something he shouldn't.

"You know, you're not the same since Lya."

"And I don't want Cat to get hurt again, I hurt her enough."

"Okay. I won't try. So who are you going to date next?"

"I think I'm going to stop the dating scene for a while." _It looks like I have decided._

"Are you going to go celibate like our friend Ned here?" Robert asked as he patted Ned's back and made him blush.

"What, me, celibate? The girls would go begging from Dorne to Winterfell." Robert laughed. "Ned, when are you going to go out into the dating world?" He couldn't help but wonder why did his brother never showed that much interest in girls (there was Ashara, of course, but that was ruined for obvious reasons, and it wasn't like he fought for her). He had even wondered if Ned was gay - now that had been an awkward conversation.

"I don't know…" Ned looked at his feet and then said. "Maybe, we should go to class, the bell's about to ring."

"Sure." Robert said stubbing out his cigarette.

"I'll finish mine first. See you later, guys." Brandon said. While they walked away he stayed back to finish his smoke. When he was about to leave for classes, someone pushed him against the wall and covered his eyes.

"Did you miss me?" She whispered in his ear with a sultry voice. "You know you did."

"Ohh… Ashara…"

"Glad you remembered my name." She took her hands from his eyes and put her lips to his. Their kisses were always intense. While this one started soft, quickly she tempted him by opening her mouth and running her tongue against his bottom lip, and he gave in, of course, he could never resist her. He turned them, so she was now against the wall. She lifted her legs around his waist, his hands scooped her skirt higher and he buried them in her tights. The fingers of her left hand messed with the hair on the back of his neck, while her other hand travelled over Brandon's abs. When they finally came up for air, they stayed in the same position, but with her head resting on his chest.

"God, I missed this."

"We were together less than a week ago, Brandon."

"It's not the same."

She laughed, and the violet in her eyes glowed.

"You like the danger of doing it where we can get caught." She whispered in his ear, in a sultry voice again. "You're not so lucky, I have classes."

"Oh… So why did you come find me?"

"I heard about your break up." She got off him, and rested against the wall, pushing him away to stand by her side. "I wanted to see how you're doing."

"I'm fine."

"Brandon, it's me. I know you liked Catelyn."

"I did not like Cat."

"Liar." She mouthed the word to him. "I'm not saying you loved her or anything like that. I'm saying that you liked her better than the one before, or the one before that." _I did, Cat was fun and sweet._

"I hate that you know me so well."

"So how are you feeling?"

"I don't really know. I had never had anyone break up with me. I feel weird…"

"Are you going to get her back?"

"Don't think so. She wouldn't take me back, for sure, she's smarter than that." He laughed and took her hand. "So are you going to ask me to date you?" She laughed again, but this time was laughing at him."

"Oh… Sweet Brandon…" When she said that she sounded so much older than him. "You know me and I know you. We are free spirits. I do not belong to any man."

"You are the wild girl from Dorne…"

"…and you are the wild boy from the North." And she kissed his lips. "Who are you going to date now?"

"No one. Just random hook-ups maybe."

"Okay. Do you wanna meet later at my flat?"

"Won't Elia be home?" Both Elia and Ashara had moved together from Dorne to a flat in the Red Keep, a building that received students from all over the country. It was owned by the Targaryens (Elia's ex-boyfriend, now his sister's boyfriend, had got them the place) who lived right next door.

"She doesn't spend much time at the Red Keep since _your sister…_"

"Don't talk about her like that!" Brandon hated when Ashara trashed Lyanna (even the way she said "_your sister_" annoyed him).

"Elia is my best friend. Your sister is nothing to me. So do you wanna come over, or not?" It would be safer if they just avoided the whole subject.

"Sure. Why not? I can skip my afternoon classes. Unless you wanna skip now?"

"Nuh… I'm already late, and I like Mr. Barristan's classes." She kissed his lips again and ran off.

* * *

_**Cersei Lannister**_

It was lunch time and the cafeteria was full of people from every year and everyone was huddled in groups. Cersei sat at the biggest table, close to the football and baseball players and some of the basketball players and far away from the dorks and weirdos. She was very particular about who she let sit at her table. Only girls, the cheerleaders, of course, and the girls who dated any of the popular guys.

Cersei didn't really like any of the girls who sat with her, too stupid or dumb, and she didn't trust any of them (in truth, she only trusted her brother, Jaime).

And then there were girls who didn't fit any of these categories. Elia who was so weak and insignificant since Rhaegar left her (Cersei still couldn't believe that he had left Elia for that immature and northern girl, while when Cersei tried to get him, he didn't even take his eyes from Elia), but Cersei had to keep her just because she was Ashara's best friend (and she needed Ashara close…). But Catelyn could be got rid off now. With Brandon gone, they would keep her until the pyjama party (those were always good to find out some dirt). Catelyn was just so… nothing, she couldn't find an interesting thing about her, but at least she had the guts to throw the cheating bastard away when she found out (even if it took her long enough, it wasn't like Brandon tried to hide it very well – Ashara was certainly missing lunch because she was away fucking him somewhere).

Her lunch was only a salad, she never ate much because she was afraid of gaining weight and losing her job as model. Modelling wasn't what she wanted for her future, Cersei wanted to run her father's company, _I want to rule the world but I can start with father's company_, but she knew she wouldn't get it. It was suppose to go to Jaime, not a woman. She knew that Jaime didn't want the company, he wanted to go to Hollywood, follow mom's path. He was really good at it, Cersei had seen all his plays (and she had covered for him so father wouldn't find out). Their father had plans for them and he wouldn't understand their desire to do different things, Jaime was suppose to run the company, Cersei would marry some man with good investments to the company and the sooner Tyrion died the better.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her brother speaking from the other side of the room. He had just entered with the big, ugly senior girl. Jaime had been spending more time with her since last week and he never answered any questions about her. He was always mocking the girl, but it seemed she could hold her own. And it seemed to her that her brother had some adoration for freaks (besides that big girl there was always Tyrion. Cersei couldn't understand how he would care for the dwarf who killed their mother). But Jaime certainly wasn't a freak. Cersei wasn't blind and even being his sister she could tell Jaime was hot and handsome (not very smart, but the looks made up for that), a truly dream catch.

She continued watching him, he sat in the table with Rhaegar and Lyanna, Brienne and Lyanna started immediately talking cheerfully. Jaime talked with Rhaegar; they had grown up together in the Mayor's mansion when Aerys and Tywin still ruled the city (if she had only caught Rhaegar before Elia).

She took her eyes off them, and looked around trying to see everything going on the school. Ned, the other northern and Robert sat in a table far away, but Robert's eyes never left Lyanna. The only northern that wasn't at that table was Roose Bolton who sat with the Freys. Varys sat alone at a table, making notes in his notebook. Barbrey sat with her sister and a boy called William, but she was looking longingly at the place next to Cersei where Ashara was missing (obviously jealous of the girl who was missing with Brandon). Stannis (the less handsome and less charismatic freshmen brother of Robert Baratheon) was sulking next to Davos (a poor boy that came from Flea Bottom on a scholarship, _he doesn't belong here_) and Melisandre. The last two were always fighting and the girl was always trying to cast some spell in a foreign dialect that she learned in Essos. This time her older cousin Thoros pushed her way. Further away there were members of other sports team (such as wrestling, tennis, volleyball, etc), they were Meryn, Boros, Arys, Osmund Kettleback (that man was hot and she had done a few things with him…) and some others, she didn't know the names of and couldn't be bothered to learn. And then between the freshmen were Petyr and Lysa. Catelyn kept her eyes on them during all the meals. Cersei suspected she needed to be wary of the boy they called Littlefinger, he looked dangerous.

Her thoughts, on the people she had to share high school with, were interrupted when Jaime came behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Thinking so hard creates wrinkles."

"Not thinking makes you dumb." She shot back, but Jaime ignored the insult and took her hand to take her outside. She noticed he was leading her to the car. "Where are you taking me?"

"We don't have more classes, and your practice is not until later on this afternoon. I thought we could do something." That made her genuinely smile, she liked spending time with him. "I'm picking up Tyrion." But with that she pushed him away.

"You know I do not like spending time with him. And besides that I have to prepare for the elections for class president."

"Sure." Jaime said with a sad tone, she knew he despised her hating Tyrion, but she wasn't capable of loving the abomination that killed their mother.

* * *

_I hope you like it._

_If you didn't get it from her POV, I will not be writing Jaime and Cersei as lovers, but only as twins and best friends._

_I was not sure if I would write POV parts for Ashara and Elia, but I loved writing Ashara so much and because I'm now reading "A Feast for Crows" and I just fell in love with the Martells (really… they became my favourite house). I will probably write their POV's in the future._

_I love to read your thoughts on this story. _


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm sorry for the delay, but school is officially over so I'll probably update quicker._

_Lady3jane, thank you for reading this and making my English better._

_Thank you for every review, follow and favourite. And for reading, of course._

_Enjoy_

* * *

_**Jaime Lannister**_

Cersei said no again, no to Tyrion.

Sometimes he wanted to run away. He didn't know where he belonged because he and his siblings were so different and he wanted to find a family that really loved each other... he wanted his mother back. She was the one who told him he could play the perfect Prince Charming, the one who got him to his first audition. She would be able to bring the family together. She would give them picnics in the backyard, summers by the pool and she could have made their family love Tyrion. Now that would never happen, because everyone blamed Tyrion for their mother's death.

His musings stopped when his phone rang. It was only a message.

_Your sister just stormed in. Are you okay? - Brienne_

_Yes. - Jaime_

He answered quickly. He knew she would understand that he didn't want to talk more about Cersei. He had been officially introduced to Brienne only last week, but he felt he could trust her; she was different from his usually friends, especially girls. She was shy, awkward and kind of ugly, but also didn't seem the kind of girl who would blab to the entire school about his secrets. So he told her... he told her about the theatre and his father's wishes... he told her about Cersei and Tyrion... he told her about how much he missed his mom. And in return, she told him about how she missed Galladon, her older brother, and how she felt guilty of his death... she told him of her mother and her sisters being swallowed by the fire (while her brother was swallowed by the sea)... she told him how she hated those girls who mocked her all the time (girls like his sister).

He didn't care how awful it sounded, but he was jealous of the way she was raised. She and her father had lost so much, but her father had never lost himself. Tywin Lannister had. The best part of him was gone when Joanna left this world; the smiles and the playfulness were never seen again.

Jaime shook his head to get his thoughts straight and drove to Tyrion's school. It was in the suburbs of King's Landing. Both Cersei and Jaime, during elementary school and middle school, had studied in small private schools on Casterly Rock, only coming to the capital to attend the best private high school in the state. But Tyrion had wanted to come to King's Landing. He said he liked the different people, liked that that they were people from other states of the US. He said that his favourite place was the Street of Silk. It was there that he could see all the different people, hear the different languages, smell the different smells. Tyrion was too young to know why the Street of Silk was full of different people. But Jamie knew. It was because of the numerous underground strip clubs and even brothels.

Jamie stopped at the front of the school and honked the horn; he opened the window and looked out. He didn't see Tyrion, until he heard him open the back door and get in.

"Hey, Jaime."

"Hi, Tyrion. How was your day?"

"Really good. Do you know that every time you come pick me up girls gush over you?"

"It's what happens when you happened to be a sex god. Not an easy job, brother." Jaime said, laughing while he drove. "So where do you want to go?"

"The cliffs of Casterly Rock." Tyrion answered excited.

"We can't. I have to pick up your sister later."

"Crap." Tyrion muttered. "Do you really have to?"

"Yes. And watch your language." _I'm sick of them hating each other._ "Don't say that - she's your sister."

"But she doesn't even like me."

"But she's family."

"Like any of them care about me! You're my brother Jamie, but that's it" Tyrion said in a voice that made him sound so much older than his ten years. Jaime wanted to deny it, wanted to be able to tell his young brother he was wrong, but Jaime knew he couldn't…

"Sorry…"

"It's not your fault."

"So where do you wanna go?"

"How about the gardens by the Red Keep?"

"Sure."

Jaime took a turn on the next exit and continued driving in complete silence. He knew something important had happened because normally Tyrion wouldn't shut up during the entire drive. Finally Jaime stopped the car and they both got out.

"Ice cream?" Jaime asked.

"Okay." And they walked to the ice cream stand while Jaime slowed his steps so he could walk by Tyrion's side.

"So what's going on?"

"We'll talk after we get the ice cream."

"Sure, kid."

At the ice cream stand Tyrion always liked to choose a different flavour – this time it was hazel – and Jaime always chose the same – strawberry, which was also Cersei's favourite. Jaime paid and then followed his younger brother to a bench near by. After a few minutes of silence, Jaime finally asked.

"So can you tell me what's going on, now?"

"Okay…" He saw Tyrion take a few deep breaths before he started. "Do you remember, on the first day of school, when you came to pick me up and saved a girl from being run over by a car?"

Jaime remembered. A girl who was about Tyrion's age, a skinny and small girl for her age (but still taller than Tyrion) with black hair had been crossing the street when a car came along at full speed and almost ran her over. Jaime only just had time to push her out of the way. Later he took the girl and Tyrion for milkshakes before finally driving her home.

So Jaime just nodded in answer to Tyrion's question.

"Her name is Tysha and I'm friends with her."

"Okay… Sure." Jaime wasn't seeing the point on this conversation.

"And I think I like her." Tyrion had never said anything like that before. He had only ever said he liked woman from movies, TV or books (he said his perfect girl was Hermione, because she was smart and beautiful). But he was only ten so his idea of dating was very different from Jaime's; it was more like a playmate for life that Tyrion wanted. Jaime wasn't sure what to say, but his little brother had come to him, asking for advice, so he answered the best he could.

"Do you think she likes you back?"

"Maybe. But I'm afraid to ask. She's really beautiful and I'm a dwarf."

"Tyrion, you're awesome and the smartest person I know."

"Thank you. But not everyone thinks so." Jaime knew he was thinking of father and Cersei. "And for me to be the smartest person that you know, your friends – that are both in high school and college – would all have to be really dumb." Tyrion said in his know-it-all voice, making Jaime laugh.

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"But what should I do?"

Jaime was thinking, but he couldn't remember what he did at that age, and he was pretty sure that, even back then, girls came to him of their own accord.

"I don't know. Maybe, you can offer her a cookie."

"Jaime, I'm not a second grader! I'm a fifth grader and I need something more adult." Jaime laughed at how Tyrion thought that made an enormous difference.

"Okay. So maybe you ask her to the mall. You can both go and get something to eat. I'll take you and I'll keep my distance, I promise."

"That may be a good idea. I should bring her flowers too."

"Sure."

"Tulips are beautiful. They are her favourite flower, it reminds her of her parents; they came from the Netherlands. The Netherlands are known for their tulips, did you know that?" When Jaime thought of The Netherlands, he only thought of drugs and sex, so he shook his head.

"No."

"Oh… And canals too, and wooden shoes called clogs, and windmills." He said excitedly. He loved to read about other places. "Do you know what book I have to read for your class?" Tyrion always read the books Jaime was suppose to read for his English class and did the full report – Jaime hated reading and Tyrion loved it, so it was a win-win situation.

"Something mockingbird?"

"_To Kill a Mockingbird_, stupid."

"Yeah. That."

"I already read it, but I will read it again and write the paper. It's really good, you should read."

"I'll stick to the movie."

Tyrion sighed "You are impossible, Jaime." Then he stood up and walked back to the car.

Jaime laughed, and followed him to the car. No matter how much he complained about them - Jaime Lannister loved his family.

* * *

_**Robert Baratheon**_

He could hear everything going on in the house. He could hear his parents in the living room; his mother was laughing at something on the television. He could hear Renly running along the hallway, yelling "Stannis has got a girlfriend! Stannis has got a girlfriend!" He could hear Stannis banging on the door and yelling back "Melisandre is not my girlfriend".

"SHUT UP, BOYS. Your mother and I are trying to watch television." His father roared. His brothers quickly went silent and then he heard Renly's door closing.

He hated silence; silence let his mind wander and if it wandered he would want to drink... So he turned on the television, trying to push her out of his mind, to ignore the memories that never stopped haunting him. _Seinfeld_ did it for him, it was enough to make him laugh and forget about her for a while.

He only took his eyes from the TV when he heard a knock on the door. His mother peeked inside.

"Good night, sweet boy. Dad and I are going to bed."

"Bye, mom. Sleep well."

"You too."

She left and Robert waited until he heard the flush from the bathroom and the door to his parents' room closing. He turned off the TV and got out of bed, picking up his wallet, cell phone and keys and left the room. He couldn't hear a single sound coming from his brothers' rooms (okay… only Stannis' snore). He could hear his parents talking in their room. He could barely hear what they were saying, but he heard his name so he decided to listen.

"He's not okay, Steffon. His clothes always smell like liquor. I found a bottle of whisky on his bedside table next to a photo of him and Lyanna." _So there's where it went._ "I found packs of cigarettes in his pockets."

"You already know he smokes."

"But he doesn't bother hiding it anymore. He comes home smelling like cigarettes everyday, he never used to smoke everyday."

"Cassana…"

He heard his mother cry.

"I'm scared. He's not himself anymore. He doesn't sleep at home, and it's not like we know where he is. I know my son and I know he's not happy."

"It's just a phase, love. Everything is going to be okay."

"I just hope you're right."

Robert crept away from their door. He felt like he had heard enough. He went down the stairs and picked up the keys to his father's car.

So he drove and drove and drove, until he passed the sign saying that he was leaving Storm's End and then another one saying 'Welcome to King's Landing'. He finally arrived at the street with his favourite bar. He parked his father's car right out front and walked in.

"Good evening, Robert." The woman behind the counter smiled at him. He knew her name – Masha and he knew he had been there too many times, but he just didn't care. He saw the usual people, some people he knew, teachers and other employees from school, but he just ignored them. He didn't acknowledge them, they didn't acknowledge him, and that was fine by him.

He sat by the counter, gave her his fake ID and asked for a beer. She put the beer right in front of him and he drank the entire glass in one go.

"So what's going on?" He heard someone ask as they sat down beside him.

"The usual." He said, turning and seeing Thoros, one of the students he could always find here.

"So again with the Stark girl." Robert ignored him and took a shot of something Masha put in front of him.

"I heard your cousin is fucking my brother."

"Mellie…" He said with a laugh. "Sorry. But she wouldn't fuck your brother in a million years."

"No need to be sorry. It's not me."

"Yeah. Another round?"

"Sure." Thoros called for another round. And before they knew it, it was another and then another and another. Then it was shooting darts drunk, and Robert felt numb and the girl with blue roses in her hair was only a small point in his mind, and when a girl climbed on his lap, the blue rose's girl looked even smaller. And by the time he was inside the girl against the wall of the bathroom, the blue was gone for a while. But really… she was never gone for long. She always came back.

It was three in the morning when he finally left the bar, after promising the girl he would call her later. He drank two cups of coffee before getting in the car. Masha had tried to insist he got a cab, but he knew he couldn't just leave his father's car in the middle of King's Landing. So at 3.00 am Robert drove home. He made it home safely and the alcohol in his system didn't let the thoughts or dreams of her haunt him again, at least not that night.

But the morning was a different matter; in the morning she came back, and this time it wasn't one of the pleasant dreams he sometimes had, it was the one that replayed how he felt the weekend she disappeared without any reason and came back to break his heart into a million pieces.

Besides that, his head was on fire. He could barely keep his eyes open but the shower helped a little, so did the pills and the coffee he drank that morning would keep him awake. At breakfast his mother was eyeing him strangely, and he was almost sure she could smell the booze and sex on him even if he had scrubbed himself clean with her rose bath soap.

Their father drove them to school, and he took the opportunity to sleep a little bit more. When they arrived, he said bye to his father and left to find Ned.

Ned was the brother he had chosen when he had first met him in a Summer Camp at the Eyrie. They were so different – Ice and Fire – Ned was a grown-up, responsible and sometimes (to be truthfully a lot of the time) a killjoy and Robert liked to party, to not care and to do what he wanted. But he still wouldn't trade him for anything. Best friends like him weren't easy to find; someone in whom you could put all your trust and always expect him to tell you the truth no matter what.

The other Starks weren't bad either, Brandon was just like Robert - always ready to have fun (Ned had the job of taking care of both of them). Benjen was their younger brother. He was the same age as Renly (but so different from Robert's own younger brother). Benjen could be a bit like Brandon in that he was always laughing and telling jokes and a bit like Ned, who was already more responsible than his eighteen year old brother; but in the end he was his own person.

And then there was Lyanna. It had all begun when she started following Ned and him around when they were eight. She followed them everywhere they went. By twelve he knew she was the one for him, and by thirteen he was dating her. And now at sixteen he didn't know how to live without her. He didn't care when people said that there were other fish in the sea. He knew there were. Since she left him he had gone out and found those other fish, but that didn't mean he could stop thinking about her; how she smelled, how she laughed, how she liked to climb on his back, when she was just there…

Because, you know what? He fucking loved her.

* * *

_I hope you liked it. Robert is my favourite character to write, so I was so excited when I got to write him in this chapter. _

_I don't plan on using any original characters (maybe only create names for characters that exist but were never named). But some of these characters are not known to people who only watch the TV show, so if you don't know someone and can't look it up on the internet in fear of spoilers, just ask in a review or PM and I'll try to answer the best I can so it won't spoil anything._

_And if you want to ask anything more, you can find me on my tumblr – thestagthatlovedthewolf_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi! Here it's the eighth chapter. I hope you like it._

_I wanted to say this in the author's note of the previous chapter but totally forgot. When I started writing this I thought about writing the story during the 80's, but I have tried that before and it's very hard because I don't really know what people had and did then. Also it didn't feel right to write in the present (2013), so the action is during the late 90's._

_Thank you for the reviews and follows. And thank you, Lady3jane for always making my English sound more natural._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Eddard "Ned" Stark_**

Ned could see Robert coming his way, and by the way he walked and rubbed his temples he could say he had a hangover (again). He turned to Brandon, who was sitting next to him.

"Do you have any pills?"

"What kind of pills?"

"I need something to give Robert. He went drinking last night."

"How do you know?" _I've seen you drunk enough times to know._

"I just know. So do you have anything for hangovers?"

"Wait a second." Ned waited while Brandon went through a bag full of pills – some of them he couldn't recognize but he suspected it wasn't something Brandon would want their father to find out. Ned didn't say anything, Brandon was old enough to know what he was doing, but he still gave him one of his looks when his brother gave him the pill. "This one is strong enough to make him feel better."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'm gonna go find… hmm…" Brandon said while his eyes followed some girl in a short skirt, and he didn't even bother to finish his sentence, just disappearing to find the girl that his eyes were following. Ned just ignored him and met Robert who had stopped to talk with Janos, one of the guys who also played in the football team. Janos Slynt was the first to approach him.

"Good morning, Stark." People had the habit of always calling him by his last name – Stark – that way they didn't have to remember his name. He was also known as Brandon's brother or Robert's friend.

"Hi, Janos."

"Bye, Janos. I'll see later." Robert pushed Ned away and they both started walking. "Hi, Ned. Don't talk too loud, killing headshake."

"Sorry. Try this." Ned said, giving him the pill that Brandon had given him earlier.

"Wait here." Robert walked to the bathroom and a few moments later came back. "I hope that works." _Me too._

"Brandon said it would."

"What do we have now?"

"History with Professor Pycelle."

"He's so fucking boring; his classes always make me want to fall asleep. Why couldn't we have Jon as our teacher?"

"I don't know, but at least we have _Professor Arryn_ at Government."

Ned had to agree with Robert; Professor Pycelle was one of the most boring people he knew, unlike Professor Arryn. When they first met them he was only 'Jon' (and Robert insisted on calling him that, even in the classroom). Jon Arryn was an old friend of his father and the owner of the camp where Ned had met Robert, so most of Ned's childhood summer holidays had been spent with Jon Arryn around. He had became some kind of mentor (and a friend) to both Ned and Robert, so much so that having him as a teacher now was rather weird.

"Can't he just skip this class?"

"Robert, you're not missing first period." Ned said, and Robert eventually followed him to the classroom. Only a few people were already inside, but none of them seemed happy to be here. Robert went to sit at the back of the classroom and Ned sat next to him.

"I'm going to sleep. Wake me when this is over." Robert laid his head on the table while Ned took his things from his bag, waiting for the class to start.

Ashara and Elia sat right in front of him. Elia didn't even look at him, but Ashara smiled at him. When she sat down she turned to him and put her arms on his table.

"Hi, Ned." She said sweetly while she played with her black hair.

"Hey." Ned couldn't help it; he was still nervous when he talked to her, even if there was no longer a chance there could ever been something between them. She looked at him as if she was waiting for him to say something more. When he didn't, she talked again.

"So how is it going with you, Neddy?"

"Good, but don't call me Neddy, Ashara."

"Why?! Brandon calls you that."

"He's my brother. And I'm sure you don't want me calling you things my brother calls you out loud." I'm _sure that some of them you don't even know._ But before she could answer, Professor Pycelle entered the classroom.

"Good morning. Pay attention..." Ashara smiled and winked at him and then turned back to the teacher.

Less than fifteen minutes into the class, Ned was sure that Robert was right and that this class was a waste of time. Ned hadn't learned anything new apart from the fact that the teacher's neighbour had left the radio turned on all night.

Ned tried to keep his mind on the class, and he barely managed it. When the bell rang, he tried to wake Robert up.

"Wake up. The class is over." Robert groaned. "Wake up." This time Ned shook him, but he groaned again. "Robert."

"I'm up. Shut up."

Robert stood up and followed Ned out of the classroom.

"How are you feeling, now?" Ned asked.

"Better. But I need a smoke. Are you coming or not?"

"You took too long waking up. The next class will start in a few."

"I still need a fucking smoke. Go in, we don't have the same class next."

"See you after class." Each of them went their own way; Ned was going to his locker, until he heard someone yell his name.

"NED! NED! Wait up." He turned he saw her again. "I would like to finish our conversation." She had him trapped between her body and the locker.

"So what do you wanna talk about?"

"You used to like to talk with me." She said, trying to flirt with him and thrusting her breasts out towards him.

"Ash, what are you doing?" He said looking at her. She immediately knew she had gone too far.

"Sorry."

"No problem. Just don't throw yourself at me. I'm not worth it…" He smiled and whispered. "…Keep that for my brother." She pulled him by the hand to an empty classroom.

"What does your brother say about me?" She asked, sitting on one of the tables.

"What?"

"In the beginning of the class, you said that I wouldn't want you calling me the things Brandon calls me. I wanna know; what does he call me?"

"Shouldn't you ask him?"

"Your brother can be quite an ass."

"Don't I know it?! And I thought you didn't care, don't you have an open relationship of some kind?"

"Yeah. I just want to know that he says about me. I don't like the thought that he talks about me to other people. "

"Okay. I understand; but ask him. "

"Ah... Forget it. Gotta run. Bye Eddard."

"Bye." _Brandon fucks everybody, and screws over every girl. Even Ashara, who everyone says can't commit, is freaking out about him._ Ned left the classroom and in front of him was Professor Barristan with an angry look on his face. Ned couldn't figure out why.

Ned got through all his classes and then had lunch with Robert in a small restaurant down the street. He walked Robert back to the school, said goodbye and walked to the bus stop. And for the second time that day, he heard a girl call his name. _This never happens, especially twice in the same day._

"Ned! Ned!" He turned and saw her running to him. "Wait up." When she finally caught up with him and he took a few deep breaths before he said.

"Hi, Catelyn." He had met her last year – not exactly last year he'd known her since their freshmen year – but it was only last year he'd spoken to her for the first time, when they had been paired up together in Chemistry. She was quite fun – and beautiful, of course – smart and interesting. And she liked to talk, especially about her family (Edmure, Lysa and Petyr) and he liked to listen.

"I've told you - you can call me Cat. Where are you going?"

"To the bus stop." So they both started walking to the bus stop. "I'm catching a bus to White Harbor."

"Really?! It stops in Riverrun. I can go with you."

"It will take longer for you."

"Doesn't matter, I don't really like to go alone." And while they are talking and walking they saw the bus going by and they had to run to catch it. When they finally got on and sat down, she started laughing really loudly and Ned couldn't help but laugh a little too. "I think it's the first time I've heard you laugh." Catelyn whispered between laughs and Ned didn't know what to say about that.

She kept laughing until she collapsed in a fit of giggles, her head ending up on his shoulder. Ned liked the feeling of her hair brushing against his face, but when she realised where her head was, she pulled away from him as fast as she could and blushed, turning her head to the window.

"Sorry." She whispered, but she quickly regained her confidence and wondered, "Why are you going to White Harbor? If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm gonna see a few friends of mine."

"Do they live there?"

"No. They live in other places in the North, but we like to meet there."

"Who are they?"

"They are all older, finished with college and everything. Family friends."

"The ones in the photos around your living room." He nodded; this reminded him that she had been in their home because she used to be his brother's girlfriend. "Are you meeting all of them?"

"No, only, Galbart, who is normally pretty busy - he's studying to become a doctor and Maege - she's used to be Lyanna's idol when we were kids – she's a complete badass, and Greatjon. He was Maege's high school sweetheart, but they broke up quite a long time ago now. They're still great friends."

"They seem cool."

"They are." They were all pretty crazy and funny, a bit like Robert, but being older, they were also more responsible.

"Tell me more." And it was the first time in a long time that someone really wanted to hear him speak… So they talked about random things, she laughed and when she left she promised to see him in Chemistry class.

* * *

_**Rhaegar Targaryen**_

"Oh… God… Lyanna."

"Hmmmm…"

"I missed you so much… Oh… Lya…" She giggled, and he loved how he could make her giggle. He was sitting in his car. She had been in the passenger seat but she made him stop the car so she could climb into his lap. And now here he was getting his neck kissed. He kept his hands on her back while she kept licking and kissing his neck.

"Kiss me!" She smiled at him as she moved up from his neck, kissing his face more slowly.

"I love you. And I missed you too." He couldn't help but smile too, and took her head between his hands and kissed her passionately. Her teeth pulled on his bottom lip, and then her tongue fought for entrance. He opened his mouth and their tongues found each other and fought.

His hands kept going through her hair and her right hand was trying to undo his shirt. Soon she had his shirt open and she had taken her lips from his. Then she started kissing his chest lower, lower and lower…

…When the phone rang.

"Oh, please don't answer." Lyanna said, looking up to him with her beautiful and mysterious grey eyes. But Rhaegar still looked at the phone and he knew he had to take the call. He kissed the top of her head and mouthed _Sorry. __She _tried to leave his lap, but he pushed her back, holding her wrist and keeping her in place.

"Mom. What's going on? You know I have football practice this afternoon."

"_Please come home."_ He could hear his mother's cries.

"What's going on?" He was scared, _please don't let be dad again._

"_Just come home quick. Don't tell anyone what's going on."_

"Ok. Be there in ten. Love you." He turned off the phone and looked at her. "Baby, I need to…"

"… yes, you need to go." She said getting out of his lap while he buttoned up his shirt. "Are you at least going what's this about this time?" _Please don't ask._ "You are not going to tell me are you? Again!" She yelled and got out of the car.

"Please, Lya. Wait. You know I can't tell you."

"Fuck you, Rhaegar." She screamed in the middle of the street while she gave him the finger. He punched the steering wheel in frustration. He considered shouting after her, to try and get her to come back. _She doesn't need it and she doesn't want it now, Rhaegar. Just get home quickly_.

He drove as quickly as he could. He was sure he broke all the speed limits and as soon as he got home, he ran out of the car and into the house.

"Mom! Mom! Please someone answer." Rhaegar yelled from the door, his little brother ran to him and Rhaegar ruffled his hair.

"Viserys, where's mom?"

"She's in her room trying to calm dad."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Mom picked me up from school. When we got home I saw smoke coming from the kitchen and then mom send me outside to the garden." _Oh… please… not the fire again._

"I'm gonna check on mom and dad. Now behave." He ruffled Viserys's hair again.

He ran up the stairs to his parents' room and knocked on the door.

"Mom, it's me. Can I come him?"

"Yes, please." When he entered the room, his mom was sitting on the bed, tears were pouring from her face and her hands were stroking his dad's head. She kept whispering. "Everything is going to be okay, Aerys. Nobody wants to hurt you. You're safe, love."

"They want to kill me. They are coming for me." He could hear his father say.

"I will keep you safe. Now and forever." She kept saying, over and over again. "Sleep. Sleep."

Rhaegar stayed there, next to the door, looking at them. There was so much love in his mother's eyes. They had told him their love story so many times and he wanted to live the same story. They had grown up together, best friends until his dad left for college. After that they met again, falling in love. She stayed by his side throughout his political career and now she couldn't let him go when he was losing himself.

"I think father is sleeping."

"Can we speak, mom?" His mother stood up, letting his father rest quietly on the bed, kissing his head before leaving the room. Rhaegar followed her out. "What happened today?"

"Your father had another accident."

"What kind of accident, mom?"

"He burned the kitchen."

"Mom." He yelled. "This can't keep happen. Someone is bound to get hurt."

"Don't speak so loud. You will wake up dad and scare Viserys."

"Mom, he needs help."

"I'm helping the best I can."

"He needs professional help. Imagine that Viserys had been with him when he was one of his attacks. Imagine, it was Daenerys." He saw the look on his mother's eyes.

"Mom, what happened?" She started crying again and he finally heard her whisper.

"Daenerys was in the kitchen."

"What?! Where's is she?!" He yelled again and ran down the stairs.

"She's okay." His mother yelled, running after him.

"I'm gonna take her to the hospital."

"You can't. They will ask questions." Rhaella cried again while he was picking up Daenerys and checking her for any marks. "They will take your father away."

"How close was she to the fire?"

"I don't know." She whispered falling down to the floor crying. Rhaegar sat next to her, put his arm around his mother's shoulder and with his other arm, he held Daenerys to his chest.

"Look at her. She could have been hurt." They both look at Daenerys and she giggled at them. "She's innocent. And dad needs help…"

"He doesn't trust people; he thinks people are going to hurt him. If he goes he won't trust me anymore. I can't lose your dad. It'll be worse if he goes away, he needs people who love him, he needs his family."

"Mom…"

"Please just wait. He'll get better." She stood up, cleaned her face and said. "I need to check on Viserys. I love you, Rhaegar."

"Love you, too." He stayed in the floor until his mom left, then stood up and laid Daenerys on her crib. _Who would guess that the perfect Targaryen family from the magazines was so messed up?_ He went up to his room, sat on the bed and pulled out his phone. _Please Arthur pick up, I need someone to fucking talk to._ But the phone just rang and nobody picked up, he tried Jon next… but he didn't pick up either.

So he left his room via the window and walked until he was in the front of his house and looking straight to the Red Keep Apartments, owned by his family. As he pulled out a cigarette, he heard someone speak.

"I thought you didn't smoke."

"I didn't. You never let me."

"Oh…" Elia muttered as a response. _I didn't mean it like that._ But he didn't say it aloud. "Lyanna Stark smokes, right." He just nodded. "So your decisions on smoking are based on who you're dating?" Rhaegar still kept quiet. "Are you going to talk?" She still kept her eyes on him. "Are you going to fucking say anything?"

"You never used to swear."

"You never used to smoke. So I guess we are even."

"Why?"

"Because people change." He knew she was talking about him, about their break-up. "Can I have one?"

"You don't smoke."

"I didn't swear either. Don't be a party-pooper." Lyanna calls him that whole the time, but Elia never. They used to have fun, they could laugh the whole night and she never told him he was boring before. "And just so you know - I've smoked cigarettes before."

"You're lying."

"How do you know?"

"You do that thing with your eye when you lie." She blushed and brought her hand to her eye.

"I have smoked weed."

"Lying again." He laughed.

"It's true. I just didn't smoke a whole joint, I just took a drag."

"How was it?"

"Awful." And Rhaegar laughed even more, and soon Elia was laughing with him. "Ashara made me take a drag of hers."

"I thought so."

"So what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"You've got to remember that I know you pretty well too." She sat on the floor and asked him to sit next to her. So he sat next to her, but kept his distance trying not to touch her, and told her everything going on inside the four walls of his house. And she just listened without asking questions or making comments. When he finished talking almost an hour had past.

"You are the only person I've told. And I'm not supposed to tell anyone. My mom asked…" She kissed his cheek and stood up to leave.

"So why are you telling me?" _I wish I knew._ He banged his head against the wall behind him and took out another cigarette.

After finishing his smoke, he got up and walked to his house. He had left by the window, but he entered by the main door. Viserys was still watching TV and he supposed his parents were still in their bedroom, so he knocked on their door.

"How is he?" He whispered.

"Better." But he knew his mother was lying, she had red marks in her arms. His father had woken up with nightmares again.

"I'm gonna order Chinese. And Dany is gonna stay in my room for the night. Is that okay?"

"Thank you."

"No problem, mother."

When dinner arrived, he took a tray with their food to their bedroom. And he brought the rest to the living room for him and Viserys. He also got proper food to feed Daenerys. After dinner and little bit of cartoons on TV, he got both of them ready for bed. He put Daenerys in his room, then he went to read Viserys a story.

He came back to his room, and played with Daenerys's little fingers while he dialled her number on his phone. _Pick up._ But it went immediately to voice mail. Knowing she rejected the call, he text her.

_Please pick up. I really want to talk to you. – Rhaegar_

He tried to call her again, this time she picked up.

"_I'm still pissed."_

"I figured. You wouldn't be the Lya I love if you weren't." He knew she smiled on the other end of the phone.

"_So are you going to tell me what the fuck is going on?"_

"No."

"_Okay. I'm gonna turn off the phone."_

"No… Wait. I do want to tell you…"

"_So tell me."_

"I can't do it over the phone."

"_For fuck's sake."_

"We can get away for the weekend. I'll get the key for the house in Dragonstone." _Just like our first weekend together, let's just run away._

"_Can't. Have my brother's ex-girlfriend's pyjama party."_

"Oh… So…"

"So… Find some way of telling me the truth. I don't like to be lied to."

"I will."

"I hope so. Bye."

"Bye. I love you, Lya." He said but she hung up, before she heard him say that. He needed to tell her. He just hoped that both Elia and Lyanna being at the same party wouldn't mess everything up.

* * *

_I hope you liked it_

_As you could see, the marriage between Aerys and Rhaella is completely different from the one in the books. And they are also not brother and sister. (And I just loved writing them and their interactions so much)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Here's the new chapter._

_Sorry for the delay, but Elia turned out to be much harder to write that I first thought (and I'm not completely happy with the final result)._

_Just so you know and can be situated, this chapter is on the beginning of October (the school year started in the middle of September and it will end in the middle of June)._

_Thank again for all of your reviews, favourites and follows._

_Thank you Lady3jane for always checking my English._

_I don't own these characters or A Song of Ice and Fire._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Elia Martell**_

Elia couldn't stop thinking about Rhaegar and the talk they had had earlier on that week. She had laughed with him, and he had trusted her enough to tell her something he hadn't told anyone before.

So there she was daydreaming on the kitchen counter when Ashara came out of her room, wearing a short leather skirt, killer high heels and a purple blouse that matched her eyes.

"Do you want to come to the party?" Ashara asked.

"No, thanks. I'm okay staying at home, but have fun."

"I will… Call me, if you need anything." Ashara said while kissing the top of Elia's head and walking out of the door.

Now Elia was truly alone in their apartment. It was small place (nothing compared to the big mansion her family had down south in Sunspear). It had only a connected kitchen and living room, two bedrooms and one bathroom (which was always a problem in the morning).

She prepared a cup of tea, sat on the sofa and put on one of the old VHS tapes she had brought from home, _Casablanca_. She ended up falling asleep watching the movie and only waking up in the final scene where they board the plane. She checked if Ashara had already arrived home – she had not – and dragged herself to bed.

The next morning, she woke waked up to the sounds of Ashara's moans and some guy's grunts. Elia covered her head with her pillow and tried to push the sounds of the headboard banging on her wall away, and she was finally able to fall asleep again. When she got out of bed and walked to the kitchen, Ashara was by the door saying goodbye to a guy.

"So who was he?" Elia asked her when he left.

"Some guy, he goes to the House of Black and White."

"The college in Braavos?!" Ashara nodded, taking a seat next to Elia at the counter and getting breakfast for her. "Does he know you're only sixteen?"

"No. "

"Are you going out again?"

"He's going back home. But he said if he came here again he would call me, and he said he would bring some friends. You could go out with us."

"I don't think so Ash. But you go on and have fun."

"Okay. But please, tonight, can we have a girls' night?"

"The sleepover party is tonight."

"Is it still on?"

"Yes. And you're not making me go alone."

"The thought did not cross my mind."

"Liar." Ashara laughed at the face Elia made when she said it. "But you're not leaving me alone. _She_'s gonna be there."

"I know. And so will Catelyn Tully." She looked right at Ashara when she said that, and she wanted to say _it's not the same…_, but Ashara cut in first. _She can always read my thoughts._ "I know it's not the same, you don't need to say it. Brandon is just Brandon, but I still fuck him."

"But you don't love him…" Elia whispered, and she was crying again.

"Sweetie…" Ashara sat next to Elia; she got the hair of her face and held her.

"You don't have to see the boy you love, your best friend, the person who told you that would never leave you, the boy you thought you would marry, everyday, with his arms around some girl he left you for." Elia had been scared he would leave her. Some of her thoughts were irrational like doubting Ashara, who's her best friend and would never betray her (but Elia never thought Rhaegar would neither). There were other girls who flirted with him all the time, how many times had Cersei Lannister made it known he was her prey. But he had told her he didn't care he loved Elia, just Elia… but some day, out of nowhere, the tomboy northern girl changed his mind.

"I thought I was your best friend." Was the only thing Ashara said.

"He left me for her. And she's so different, how could he have loved me for so long, and then just trade me in for the girl who looks nothing like me." _What if he never loved me? _Ashara not knowing what to say kissed the top of Elia's head again.

"I need to take a shower." Elia said straitening up. "Then it's you. You reek of alcohol and sex." Ashara just laughed while Elia went to the bathroom.

Elia didn't take long in the shower; she left the bathroom and dressed in a light yellow summer dress, put her hair in a bun and went to Ashara's room to sit in her bed and wait for her. Her room was a mess, there were tons of clothes on the floor, her bed to be made – unlike Elia's room that was always clean and neat.

When Ashara entered her room she found Elia sitting on her already made bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you pack."

"Why do you think I need help?" She said while she dressed in small shorts and a black top.

"Because I need to make sure you pack proper things." Ashara laughed and started putting on her make-up.

"Do you want some?" She asked about the make-up.

"Nahh. I'm not putting make-up on just for a sleepover."

"It could…"

"I'm sure I'm not putting make-up to impress Lyanna Stark."

"I love it when you're mean." She said sitting next to Elia and bumping her shoulder.

They both finished up packing her bags, and Elia convinced Ashara to fix her room, while Elia prepared lunch. Elia loved to cook, especially her family recipes that had been passed down from generation to generation since before the colonizing of America.

After eating they both left their apartment and walked to the bus station. Neither of them had a car, Ashara didn't even had a driving license she had tried taking driving lessons many times, but she always ended up paying for damage and Elia used to just take Rhaegar's jeep when she needed it.

They got out of the bus on the stop at Riverrun and walked until they found a rustic house, bigger than normal standards, but still smaller that Elia's childhood home, with a mailbox saying _Tully_.

Ashara rang the bell, and a small kid with curls that were the same colour as Catelyn's hair.

"Hi, I'm Elia. This is Ashara."

"HI! I'm Edmure. You're beautiful." He took her hand and kissed it, and Elia couldn't help but flush.

"Thanks." He let both of them enter and screamed.

"Cat! More people have arrived!" After the boy screamed, Catelyn came running down the stairs, dressed in a summer dress and with her hair pleated into a braid.

"Hi." _She's nervous._

"Hello. Hope we're not too late."

"Oh… No. Cersei, Taena and Falyse are already upstairs. Only Brienne and Ly…" _She doesn't what to say._

"Okay. Do you need help with anything?" Elia said trying to put the girl at ease; she probably had only invited the Stark girl and Brienne because Catelyn had been dating Brandon.

"No, but thanks for asking. I need to go pick something from the kitchen, but you can go to my room. It's the first one on the top of the stairs." They went up the stairs, and they found the room easily, Cersei was already sitting on the bed with the other two girls on the floor and food all around them.

Cersei and Ashara immediately started talking, while Elia looked around the room. It was full of photos – but she also noticed it was just family and the Petyr boy – she had a lot of books, good ones too – the stories Elia loved. She stopped looking when she heard the bell and then three different footsteps on the stairs, Catelyn, Brienne and Lyanna. When Lyanna entered, she didn't look Elia in the eye…

And for the rest of the afternoon, Lyanna did not try to look; she kept her eyes away from Elia…

* * *

_**Catelyn Tully**_

Catelyn had been nervous about this. She was good at making friends, she would talk to almost anyone, but really trusting someone and making close friends was harder. But without Petyr and Lysa, she needed someone to trust…

They had been watching movies before dinner and after eating the pizza, Cersei had convinced everyone to play _The Truth_ game. Some of them weren't too keen on the idea – she wasn't – but people rarely said no to Cersei.

The idea of the game was that one of them would ask a question and everyone would have to answer truthfully, including the one who asked. Falyse started.

"First kiss?" As they were seated in circle, they went around clockwise. Cersei was the first to answer. Perhaps she now regretted convincing everyone to play the game, but she didn't back down.

"Jaime." There were gasps around the room.

"Your first kiss was your twin?" Lyanna gasped.

"We were both nine, and our friends were kissing at school, but we wanted to kiss someone who mattered, so we kissed. Please! It's not like we had sex next to a drunken king!" Everybody shut up after her answer and looked at Catelyn, waiting for hers.

"Petyr Baelish." Catelyn said, "For pretty much, the same reasons as Cersei. I was twelve." She remembered how she, Petyr and Lysa sat by the tree learning how to kiss.

"Robert." Lyanna answered, not wanting to say anything more.

Next was Brienne, she was flushed and looking at the floor.

"I've… I've nev… Nobody…" Taena and Felyse were laughing and Lyanna threw them a death glare and said.

"It's your turn Ashara."

"But she…" Taena tried saying, but Lyanna's look cut her down.

"Oh… My first kiss… A boy from Dorne, he was nine, I was seven, we were playing in the park next to Elia's house. Arthur, my older brother, punched him right after he kissed me."

"Rhaegar." It was the only thing Elia said and for the first time her eyes looked straight at Lyanna.

Both Taena and Falyse's first kisses were with boys from middle school, but the girls couldn't ignore the looks Lyanna and Elia were trading.

Other rounds of questions were asked; Catelyn found she wasn't the only one that had lost her mother, that they all wished they could change something. Some of the questions were innocent, others were more risky – Cersei had looked at her strangely when it was Ashara's turn to answer Cersei's question about Ashara's last sexual partner (_why would she look at me?_).

After a while everyone had grown bored of the game, and the conversation moved on to clothes. She saw Lyanna and Brienne leaving the room after a few minutes and she noticed Elia looking around her shelves, she wanted to say something, but she didn't know what. But then she heard Elia's voice.

"What's your favourite book?" She saw Elia had taken a worn-out book from the shelf and was going through it.

"I really can't decide."

"Yours?"

"_Romeo and Juliet_. Are you reading something good right now?"

"A romance _Message in a Bottle_ by Nicholas Sparks. You?"

"Re-reading _Carmilla._"

"It's a great book. But I prefer _Dracula_." Elia smiled, agreed and asked.

"You have a lot of books about the history of Westeros." Catelyn blushed; most people mocked her about her passion for history.

"I like reading about our history. Our state is unique."

"Yeah, you're right. Is that what you would like to do in the future, study Westeros?"

"I would love to continue studying it, but also teach elementary school."

"I would love to know what I wanna do with my future. I used to know, but not now." Elia admitted.

"What did you want to do?"

"Travel…"

"Really?!"

"Yeah. Rhaegar and I were going to take a gap year, but…"

"You can still do it. Go alone or with friends." It wasn't fair to give up on things just because they broke up.

"Yeah…" Elia went silent for a while and Catelyn was able to hear the conversation next to her.

"So what's going on with Brandon?" Falyse asked.

"Let's not talk about that here." Ashara whispered, and Catelyn was curious – Ashara wasn't one to back out from a question.

"Why? Everyone knows you're fucking him." Falyse said matter-of-factly. Taena bumped her and pointed to Catelyn, who took her eyes from the conversation and pretended not to be listening.

"Oh… You don't think she heard, do you?" Falyse asked.

"I don't think so." Taena said.

"Just be careful, and let's not talk about Brandon and me here."

"Yeah. Sure. But I thought she caught him cheating."

"I'm not the only girl that fucks Brandon. And I know it wasn't me she caught." _Oh god… Brandon touched that girl, and she's sitting on my bed… It wasn't just Barbrey, or just her and Ashara, but there were more… so many more. _

The four of them changed the subject but were still talking, Elia was reading a book about the history of the Martells, maybe… she was one of those Martells – they descended from the Native Americans and not the English colonizers.

Cat left her room. She heard laughing coming from the living room. In there she found Edmure playing _Play Station_ against Lyanna, and he was screaming.

"I'm winning." He was making car sounds as he drove, and Cat was resting against the doorframe looking at him, he was growing more each day. Lyanna ended up winning in the last second.

"Re-match!"

"It's Brienne's turn now, play against her."

"Okay. I'm going to beat you." Brienne took the control and started playing against him, and Lyanna saw her and went to talk to her.

"Sorry for leaving. Your brother is a cool kid."

"I understand." She saw how they were looking at Lyanna. "I have to get my cool brother to bed soon. But you two can keep playing, I don't mind."

"Really?!"

"If I can stay downstairs with you."

"Sure it's your party." Lyanna went back to the couch, and when Edmure's game finally ended – he won this time, but she was pretty sure Brienne lost on purpose – she said.

"Edmure, it's time for bed."

"But Cat…"

"Bed, kiddo." She picked him up, he was already dressed and teeth cleaned, he went to the bathroom and then got him under the sheets and kissed the top of his head.

"Sleep well, Eddy."

"Good dreams, Catty."

She went back to the living room and sat on the armchair, with her knees to her chest, while she watched them play. They were very different; Lyanna was always yelling and sometimes cursing while she was playing and would not be quiet even for a few moments – a lot like Brandon, but Brienne was very quiet (and winning most games). It was Brienne who asked.

"Do you want to play?"

"No, thanks. I'm not very good."

"And I'm sorry we left the room, but… but they don't really like us." Brienne said while she blushed.

"I understand. They can be a quite mean."

"Yes. Why are you friends with them?" Lyanna asked, and Brienne sent her friend a look that said _that's rude_.

"My best friends are not talking to me."

"You know they only talked to you because you're dating my brother."

"Yeah. I guess so."

"So what happened between you and your friends?" Lyanna asked while they kept playing, and Catelyn heard herself opening up to these two girls.

"Petyr and Lysa made me choose between them and your brother. I ended up choosing your brother. I never really thought they would stop talking to me as we live in the same house."

"Sorry about my brother, he can be a jackass."

"I know." They kept silent for the rest of the game, apart from Lyanna's yells and curses.

* * *

_I hope you liked it._

_And I think I should have said this before, but just for warning this story contains mentions of underage drinking, underage sex (not smut, at least not now – I'm not sure about the future) and some drugs. So consider yourself warned._

_Like I had said before I'm not writing Cersei and Jaime as lovers, but I'll still write about their relationship because I see them being very close._

_And last week, I wrote a one-shot for Myrcella and Aegon if you want to check that out it's on my profile._


	10. Chapter 10

_Here's the new chapter._

_Thank you to Lady3jane for making my English sound better. And also thank you to everyone of my readers and reviewers._

_I don't own ASOIAF or any one of the other things I mention and you recognize. _

_I hope you like it._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Lyanna Stark**_

They had been playing for one hour. Catelyn was still sitting on the chair quietly… _How could she be so quiet?_ It reminded Lyanna of Ned and how he could always go unnoticed.

Lyanna had lost most games – it was embarrassing, Brienne was playing this for the first time and Lyanna played this game with her younger brother at least one time a week.

"Fuck. I don't wanna play anymore!" Lyanna yelled and threw the controller on the couch. Brienne gave her look and Catelyn got out of her little bubble, looking at Lyanna. "Shit. Sorry. Shit…" She whispered and Catelyn laughed a little. "Sorry."

"No problem. Just please don't yell."

"Sorry, again. Do you have any more games?"

"I think Edmure keeps them all in his room. Sorry."

"Okay. But I'm not really in the mood to go back up stairs." Lyanna said,

"Me neither." Catelyn confessed. "Help me pack this and then follow me."

They got everything tidy on the living room and followed Catelyn to the kitchen, both Lyanna and Brienne sat on the chairs around the counter, while Catelyn when to pick up three spoons and something from the freezer.

"Ice cream - strawberry. I hope you both like it."

"Please tell me it's not the low fat shit?" Lyanna asked and Brienne kicked her on the shin. "You don't need to kick me!"

"No. It's not low fat."

"Cool." Catelyn sat on another one of the chairs, passed the spoons and the three of them started digging into the ice cream.

"Thank you for the ice cream." Brienne said. "And for keeping us out of there."

"No problem. I don't want to be there either"

"If you don't want to answer, don't. But why did you invite them all if you want to be away from them?" Brienne asked softly.

"I've had the sleepover planned for some time, before the break up." Catelyn explained.

"So?!"

"So before I was in a mood to do it and I _had_ to invite them and…"

"And us."

"Yeah. I'm really sorry if this is a bummer. It's Saturday night, I'm sure you could have been doing something better."

"No. I would have been home doing nothing." Brienne said and Lyanna pretend to agree, while she though _I could have been doing Rhaegar and he may have told me what he's hiding for me._

They continued eating the ice cream, until Catelyn stopped again and looked into space, again.

"Can I ask you something?" Catelyn asked turning to Lyanna.

"Sure."

"Should have I slept with Brandon?" _What?! I can't believe she's asking me this_, Lyanna thought while Brienne choked on the ice cream – she always did when boys came to the conversation.

"What?!"

"He slept with other girls, right? That's why he cheated, right? He needed sex."

"I love my brother, but he's a jerk. He loves the chase; after he has the girl he loses interest. Even if you two did have sex, he would still have lost interest. Really, you should never sleep with a guy 'just because'. Do it because you really want it and believe you're ready."

"Do you regret your first time?" Catelyn asked after listening carefully to her words. And with a smile on her face, Lyanna answered.

"No. I could never regret it, it was perfect."

"But you and him are not together anymore…"

"I loved Robert and he loved me." _But he still loves me._ "I was fourteen and I thought he was the _one_." Catelyn went quiet. Lyanna hoped she wasn't judging her, everyone though fourteen was too early, but she had been ready and she would never regret it.

Lyanna still remembered that night… They had talked about it before and both Robert and Lyanna agreed that they were ready to take the next step, but she didn't know that night would be _the_ night. Robert planned everything. He took her to a cave in Storm's End – _their cave_ – he lit candles, laid lots of blankets on the ground, brought pizza, _Chee-tos_ and _Coca-Cola_. Robert asked her again during the night if she was ready and if she was sure and she kissed him to let him know she was. She remembered the look on his face when she stood in front of him in her underwear, pure love, passion and lust (even if her underwear was far from lingerie) and how he tried to go as slowly as he could (fighting his excitement to go faster)… _And how he whispered 'Lyanna' in my ear… Over and over again…_

"Can I ask you something else?" Catelyn asked her again, bringing her out of her memories.

"Sure."

"It's about Rhaegar…"

"I'm listening." Lyanna confirmed.

"What happened?" Now, both Catelyn and Brienne's eyes were fixed on her – Brienne had heard part of the story but not everything.

"Last year, there was a dance – the Dance of Harrenhal – where they honoured the village that had been burned down so many years ago. I don't think either of you went, did you?" They both shook their head**s**and continued listening. "Everyone likes to say that we were having a long-time affair. It's not true…" She looked Brienne in the eye and said "I have told you that, but I'll tell you what really happened. And you will see it's not the start of a great love story… I went to the dance with Robert, Rhaegar went with Elia, and we shared only one dance – nothing special. I also danced with Howard Reed, Jory and nobody said anything and Rhaegar danced more than once with Ashara." It was the truth, nobody questioned who they danced with until he was crowned Prince of the Ball – _a stupid tradition_. "By the end of the night, Rhaegar had been crowned and he had to crown a girl – it was an idea from the committee that organized the dance; we voted for the Prince…" _I voted for Robert_. "… and he would choose the Queen of Love and Beauty, I don't have a fucking idea who came up with that stupid name."

"It's an old tradition, when a Knight won a tourney he would crown a lady and she would become the Queen of Love and Beauty." Catelyn said.

"Rhaegar crowned me as you know. But it was a random choice, he apologized to Robert and to me after, and told me why he did it – Elia was allergic to the flowers, he wanted to give them to her…" _In his heart he did._ "…but she would get too sick if he did that and his second choice had been Ashara but he couldn't find her anywhere." _Probably because she had already left with Brandon, breaking Ned's heart._ "It was mere chance that he chose me from all the girls."

"What happened for you to fall in love with him? You love him, right?" Catelyn asked. She looked like Benjen, listening attentively to Ned and Brandon when they told him a story. Lyanna only nodded to the last question and said.

"He smiled." But not at her. There she was with a flower crown and her boyfriend's arm around her waist, but she saw the smile Rhaegar gave Elia when he put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head, she noticed the love between them, that made her forget the look of hopeless love coming from Robert's eyes _– and then the pain._

Neither of the other girls asked anything more, but Lyanna told them how it ended anyway**.** "It was passion and attraction. Curiosity about the new and the different that brought us close. Not a great love…" _It was pain, pain we caused to the people we used to love the most._ "And we never cheated, that weekend we ran away to Dragonstone – we didn't even share a kiss, neither had we before. He had broken up with Elia before leaving with me; I hadn't broken up with Robert – it was a spur of the moment thing the leaving, that's why people were scared, I forgot to warn them – I came back and left Robert. Only then did we really start something." _I don't think I had ever told the entire truth before, and I just talked to this girl for the first time, but I feel like I can trust her. And I feel bad for what my stupid brother did to her._

Both of them were still silent, waiting to see if Lyanna would say something more, but the girl only took another spoon of ice cream – finishing her story.

"It melted." Lyanna said.

After a while Brienne whispered "I'm glad you trusted us enough to tell us the story."

"No problem, Bree. But just so you know, Catelyn, you're one of us now."

"Sure. And call me Cat."

"Lya. She's Bree."

"Yeah, Bree. And shouldn't we go upstairs? Maybe they are already sleeping." Brienne said.

"It's 1 a.m., too early for them to be asleep. But if you want to go upstairs, Cat, it's your party." Catelyn shook her head and said "Maybe a movie before bed?"

"Sure. What one?"

"_The Breakfast Club_." Catelyn said looking at both of them, Lyanna quickly agreed and Brienne enquired.

"I have heard about it, a lot. Is it any good?"

"You have never seen it, Bree? You're a disgrace!" Lyanna exclaimed and Catelyn laughed.

"Okay, so it's that one. Go into the living room. I'll meet you in a minute."

Both guests sat on the sofa. After a few moments Cat came back with a bowl of chips, giving it to the girls. She then went looking for the movie. She put it on and rewound it to the beginning.

They all sat in silence watching the movie, until the scene where Claire puts her lipstick between her breasts and then perfectly applies it to her lips, making Lyanna say.

"I tried that once, I ended up with lipstick on my forehead."

"Lysa can do it perfectly."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. It's pretty cool." Lyanna agreed and they both turned their heads to the television again, and by the end of the movie – Lyanna was singing.

_Don't You Forget About Me_

_Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't_

_Don't You Forget About Me_

They finally went to Catelyn's bedroom at 3 a.m. All the other girls were already sleeping; Cersei, Taena and Falyse on the bed, both Ashara and Elia on a mattress on the floor next to each other. Lyanna could smell the alcohol in the air – vodka and wine – she didn't think Catelyn or Brienne noticed as they weren't as familiar with the smell as she was.

So she lay down and fell asleep.

* * *

**_Cersei Lannister_**

Cersei was woken up the next morning by a punch on the face. She groaned.

"Taena, be careful…"

"It wasn't me. It was Falyse… And don't talk." Taena moaned.

She knew she couldn't fall asleep again, so she stood up and tried to leave the room without kicking or stepping on anyone. She found herself in the bathroom, in front of the mirror. She washed her face and her teeth. After empting her bladder, she went back to the bedroom, but on the way she noticed the boy, Petyr something, leaving the younger Tully girl's room still fixing his pyjama pants and putting on his shirt. Finally some good gossip! (And good blackmail material!) – The other girls hadn't been much use; Taena and Falyse didn't have anything new and Elia and Ashara were too careful to say much (even getting them drunk didn't help, not that Elia drank very much).

While everyone was sleeping, Cersei took the opportunity to look around the room. There were a lot of books (Cersei was not a big fan of reading, at least fiction. _Tyrion likes it_), photos but only family (that meant she was probably a loner) and Catelyn still had a lot of childhood toys. Next Cersei looked through the shelves - nothing special, normal clothes and no sexy underwear (Cersei already knew Catelyn was a virgin but it seemed she wasn't thinking about having sex anytime soon).

Cersei then heard someone waking up and tried to fix everything she had touched. When she turned, she saw it was the ugly girl waking up – she could never remember her name, she knew it started with a B… Bethany… Bea… something like that… _who cares?_ She was pissed with the girl; she was taking _her Jaime_ from her. Her twin brother used to spend his free afternoons (from the theatre rehearsals and baseball practice) with her, now he hung out with the girl – around Riverrun most times from what he told her. She already had to share him with Tyrion and that was bad enough…

But the girl didn't stand up; she just rolled on the mattress and murmured something Cersei couldn't understand. With everyone sleeping again, Cersei left the room and walked around the house. She found the bathroom door open; inside, in front of the mirror was Catelyn's younger sister. She had a bite on her neck and she was trying to cover it up with make-up.

"That's too much, everyone will know. If I was you, I would choose to wear only a simple scarf." Cersei's voice startled the girl, making her drop her make-up kit in the sink.

"You are Cersei Lannister." The girl said with surprise. Looking at the girl Cersi could see the similarities between the two sisters – the oldest one was the more beautiful without a doubt. The younger sister had a plainer face. She wasn't ugly but she wasn't beautiful either, maybe she could pass for pretty.

"Yes. And you are?"

"Lysa. I didn't know my sister had invited you."

"She did. I saw Petyr leaving your room earlier. Maybe you two should be more careful."

"Yes, of course. Could you not tell anyone?"

"Sure, but if I ever need anything, I would like to know that you would help me."

"Yes, of course. Just please don't tell anyone. Father would send him away." She smiled at the girl and kept walking around the house. Poor girl… she was in for a lot of heartache… She shouldn't have fallen in love with him, couldn't she see? The way the boy kept his eyes on her sister, keeping track of her every move – he was only using Lysa.

Walking down the stairs, Cersi found herself on their living room; there were so many photos of Catelyn and Lysa's mother. Looking at them made her miss her own mother. Cersei's father wasn't big on keeping photos around the house – even if she knew he kept their wedding photo on his bedside table. Cersei had one of her mother, Jaime and herself on her own bedside table – obviously she didn't have one of Tyrion.

The woman in these photos was beautiful, truly beautiful – couldn't be compared to Cersei's mother, of course, but Cersei's mother was a lioness – but how strange, it seemed to be the younger daughter who had her face.

She heard steps on the upper floor and decided to go back up. She got her clothes from the room and decided to go to the bathroom change, clean her face, put on her make-up and fix her hair. When she got back to the room, people were waking up. Both Taena and Falyse were bitching about their hangovers but Ashara who had drunk more than them – as much as Cersei – was fine.

Lyanna was opening her eyes while Ashara was trying to wake up Elia.

"Just five more minutes, Rhaegs. I promise I'll make it up to you." Elia may have whispered that but everyone had heard it. It was like everything stopped, and everyone eyes – except Catelyn and Brienne's who were still sleeping – looked from Lyanna to a sleeping Elia. Ashara had a knowing smirk and the two hung-over girls only looked astonished. Lyanna stood up, picked up her clothes and left to go to the bathroom.

Ashara let Elia sleep a little longer, but a few moments later the host and Brienne woke up too. Because they didn't know what happened, they weren't as shocked when Lyanna entered the room in black shorts and a black T shirt which had the words _Fire and Blood_ written on it in red above a picture of a three-headed dragon. Lyanna was making it clear who _he_ belonged to now.

Everyone else scattered so they could change their clothes and clean themselves, so Cersei was the only one who witnessed the looks between Lyanna and Elia. When Elia woke up, her face fell. She had been probably dreaming of him and waking up to see Lyanna in that T shirt brought her back to reality, but neither said anything (much to Cersei's annoyance).

After everyone came back dressed, they all went to the kitchen, Catelyn started making breakfast – pancakes and toast – and soon her siblings and the other boy joined them. Her little brother sat next to Elia – offering to serve her juice or milk while talking to Lyanna about some videogame (probably where they had run off to last night). Her sister kept her eyes on the table trying to avoid Cersei's gaze but Petyr kept staring right at Cersei, like he was challenging her.

Catelyn finally finished baking and put the things on the table; the pancakes, the toast, but also cereals, fruit, cookies, cupcakes, yogurts, juice and milk. Cersei decided to try the pancakes and cupcakes – even if usually she didn't eat many sweets but they looked delicious and she would stay just a little longer in the gym. The only ones that didn't try them were Taena and Falyse. Everyone knew about the bulimia problem Falyse had last year - another of the school worst kept secrets. The breakfast was rather quiet; nobody had much to say other than Catelyn's younger brother and Lyanna.

A bit after breakfast, the party (_could you really call it a party?_) was dying down, and Cersei was ready to leave. Falyse and Taena bummed a ride from her, and out of good manners she asked both Elia and Ashara if they needed a ride – but they declined. They all left the house at the same time, but both Lyanna and Brienne stayed a little longer by the door talking to Catelyn – _I think the problem of how to get rid of the redhead has been solved_**_._**

So Cersei and the two girls left in her white _Porsche_ – it was Jaime's favourite of their three shared cars. He called it _White Brother_ (it was a stupid name and she couldn't remember how he had come up with it, but his first choice had been _Snow White_). Cersei's favourite was the crimson _Aston Martin__,_ but she still loved driving Jaime's _White Brother._

* * *

Finally, after a few hours drive, a quick lunch and leaving the girls in King's Landing, she arrived home. She screamed to check if anyone was home, but she got no response. She was alone…

She got to her room, threw her bag to the floor, went to the bathroom to take off her make-up and loosen her hair – her golden curls floating around her – her brother always said she looked more beautiful this way, just like mother. She got back to her room, lay down on the bed and ended up falling asleep.

She woke up with the noise of a knock on the door.

"Cers, are you there?"

"Yeah." She said while she rubbed her eyes, and Jaime walked him.

"Sleeping beauty, dinner is ready."

"What?" Cersei asked, not yet fully awake.

"Father is staying at the office until later. I picked up pizza."

"Did you…"

"_Pepperoni_, _Margherita_ and _Hawaii_." _Hawaii_ – pineapple and ham – was always her favourite, she was happy he remembered.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Downstairs, waiting for you." He left the room, so Cersei could change into more comfortable clothes and make her way downstairs.

When she got downstairs, both her brothers were sitting on the couch – Jaime had his feet on the coffee table and had a beer on his hand – the pizza was also spread on the coffee table, next to a glass of wine.

"Hurry up, Cersei. Dinner is freezing. I got you wine." When she was finally sitting next to Jaime, she nodded to the beer in his hand and then at Tyrion.

"Oh… please, Cers. He knows the drill, don't you, kid?"

"Sure. I won't tell dad about Jaime's beer or that you're drinking wine, big sis." Tyrion said with a smirk in his face – he infuriated her so much.

"See. Now, pick up your wine and pass me two slices of _Pepperoni_." She gave up and did what Jaime said, grabbing the remote from his hand and changing the channel.

"I was watching that." But Cersei ignored him a kept zapping.

The rest of the meal went without any hitch, Jaime had even got up to pick up another beer for him and refill her glass. The silence was broken, when the movie Cersei had finally settled on ended and Jaime turned to his younger brother and said.

"Tyrion, bed"

"I'm not tired! And if you two get to drink, why shouldn't I get to stay up late?" _I knew trusting him was a stupid choice._ But Jaime kneeled until he was eye-to-eye with Tyrion and said.

"Because tomorrow is Monday, and I'm the one who has to wake you up in the morning and get you out of the door and you are already cranky enough in the mornings" Tyrion stomped his foot and pouted. "And if you look at the clock, it's already past your bedtime. So, bed little munchkin." Tyrion knew he couldn't get around his older brother and walked to his room.

Cersei and Jaime cleaned the living room, putting the trash out – so their father wouldn't find out about the two bottles of beer or how Cersei finished the wine – and putting the plates and cups in the dishwasher.

"Go on. I'll meet you in your room. I'm just gonna check on Tyrion first."

Cersei turned off the television and walked up the stairs to her room. She was sitting on her bed, Indian style when he knocked; he entered after she gave permission and sat in front of her.

"So now tell me about the party? Any girl on girl action?" He said with a smirk in his face and she kicked him.

"Shut up, or I will never tell you anything again, virgin boy."

"Oh, shut up you too. Why do you keep throwing that in my face?"

"'Cause I don't believe you're still virgin. Do you not see how the girls look at you? And Melara follows you like she's a bitch in heat."

"Cersei! We are not having this conversation again. And it's not like I haven't done anything, I guarantee you I have had my fun."

"Okay. No details, asshole."

"Now tell me what happened?"

"Not much, no one exploded like I expected."

"But what did you find out?"

"Oh… Petyr…"

"Who?!"

"He goes by the name of Littlefinger."

"I don't know who would want that nickname. Continue."

"As I was saying he's fucking Lysa…"

"Who?!"

"Catelyn Tully's younger sister."

"Alright."

"He lives with them. And he totally wants Cat and he was her first kiss. Oh… And your friend? The girl from the football team."

"Brienne."

"Yeah… her. She's never been kissed. I'm sure you could pop that cherry." She said laughing at Jaime.

"Shut up."

"No!" She said, sticking her tongue to him.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't. I'm your Queen." She yelled, now standing on the bed, Jaime picked her up by her feet and threw her over his shoulder. "Put me down." She said punching his back. "Jaime, put me down." He was already halfway down the stairs. "Please, Jaime, just put me down."

"No." He left the house by the back door and stopped in front of the pool. Cersei could guess what he was going to do.

"No. Don't you dare!" But he just ignored her and threw her in the pool. "I hate you!" She yelled again, but Jaime only smirked, took of his shirt and jumped in the pool after her.

"Nah… You love me." He said before dunking her.

Cersei opened her eyes under the water. Before she pulled him under the water with her, she thought, _I do love him, but I'm gonna kill that piece of shit! I don't care if he's my best friend and my brother!_

* * *

_I hope you like it._

_I'm not sure what it's going to happen in the next chapters until the Halloween chapter (this one is still on the beginning of October), so if you have anything you would like to see it's you're chance to tell me – and please do – (and I've not ignored the ideas that you have already gave me in the reviews, I'm waiting for the right moment to use them)._


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm so sorry for the delay, but I haven't been home for the last few weeks. But as a reward for waiting so long, this chapter has three POVs (all ladies) and the next one will (probably) have three POVs (all boys) too – and I've already started the first POV._

_I wrote some of your ideas into this one, the more general (mostly asking for more interaction between characters)._

_Thank you for every review, follow and favourite… They make me very happy_

_Thank you to Lady3jane for checking this chapter for any mistakes_

_Also I created an account on Archive of Our Own, where I've been reposting my stories – so if anyone prefers to read it there, it's under the same username (but this story is only updated until chapter 3 right now)._

_Last but not least, as you know I don't own this characters – they all belong to GRRM_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

_**Ashara Dayne**_

Ashara woke up with someone banging on the door.

"WAKE UP! Or we're gonna be late." She heard Elia's voice through the door and groaned. After a few minutes and another knock, she got out of the bed, picked up her clothes and went to the bathroom.

After a quick shower, she got dressed and walked into the kitchen – Elia had left a yogurt and a few pieces of toast on the counter.

"Elia, where are you?"

"In your room, making your bed."

"Thanks, you're an angel." Elia came out of her roommate's room, holding Ashara's bag.

"Here's your bag, now let's go." Elia said, pushing Ashara out of the house.

"I don't even get a 'Good morning' from you."

"Good morning, Ash. Now, tell me where did you go last night?" Elia asked, and Ashara knew her best friend was disappointed with her. Sometimes she wanted to scream _you're not my mother_, but she didn't – she never did…

"I got a text."

"Who from? I got worried."

"It was just a boy." _Boy _– that's what she called him. _How could I tell her that I don't even remember his name because of the shit load of pills I took yesterday?_

"Where were you?"

"Elia**…**" They finally arrived at the bus stop; she took Elia's hands in hers and looked her in the eye. "You don't need to worry about me… I promise…"

"But I still do…" Elia said. _I know she does_. They boarded the bus, sitting next to each other, when Elia said. "Try to sleep. We'll get you a cup of coffee when we get to school."

She woke up with Elia, shaking her awake. "Ash, we are here. Wake up."

Ashara couldn't help but stretch; they stood up, left the bus and started walking to school. They stopped at a small coffee house so Ashara could ask for a coffee; she took it with two aspirins (ignoring the looks Elia was giving her).

When she walked into school, she could feel Brandon watching her. She had been ignoring him since he broke up with Catelyn – she was not going to be with him while he was still mourning loosing his girlfriend (that first pity fuck after the break up didn't count…)

"So you're still not talking to him?"

"No. I've told you I'm not rebound material." They walked to their lockers and she asked. "Is he still looking?"

"Yeah."

So Ashara turned and flipped him the middle finger.

"Ash, don't do that. Someone could have seen it."

"That's the point, Els, so people know not to mess with me."

Elia shook her head, but she had to smile at Ashara. "Let's go on to the classroom."

They walked into the Biology class; the teacher, Qyburn, was already inside talking to the other students. Elia wanted to sit up front but Ashara convinced her to sit in the back.

The class was pretty boring, but the teacher was pretty cool. He had a habit of having a lot of practical classes, where people were really able to dissected animals. Elia hated it, she had ended up throwing up that time they saw a cow's heart.

While the teacher told them to work from their textbooks, Ashara took the chance to talk with Elia, but her friend wanted to finish her work first, so while Ashara talked, Elia kept working. When she finished, she asked.

"So do you wanna do something this afternoon?"

"Mr. Barristan is helping me with Portuguese."

"You're taking an extra-class?"

"Yes. I'm very clever." Ashara said, with a cheeky smile.

"Miss Martell, Miss Dayne, pay attention. I'm sure you haven't finished your work."

"Sorry, teacher. But I've already finished my work." Elia always did that, and Ashara couldn't believe the teachers hadn't learned yet.

"Very well, Miss Martell." He said while he walked to their table, so he could see what Elia had done, but before he picked up Elia's notebook, he turned to Ashara and said. "Miss Dayne, I'm sure you haven't finished your work." _This always happens too…_

It turned out that Elia hadn't missed a question, and then the teacher had the _marvellous_ idea to take Elia's notebook, so Ashara wouldn't think about copying. And she ended up having to go to the board and do two of the exercises, up there, in front of everybody (and she couldn't get even one right).

After that, she tried to behave for the rest of the class and the ones that followed (it didn't turn out like she hoped… she always did something wrong…)

At lunch, Elia tried to convince her to go eat somewhere else, as they had done earlier in the week, but Cersei had insisted they eat with her and her minions today. Cersei was a bitch, but she always tried to be nice toAshara as they were both considered to be the most popular girls in school. Cersei thrived on it and was waiting to be number one, whileAshara didn't give a shit about it. She was so popular because she was beautiful and the sister of Arthur Dayne – Arthur had been the golden boy of the school and everybody still remembered him; his medals were still on display in the hall, teachers asked how he was doing and expected her to have the same straight A's he had… she could never do it…

After lunch, she left Elia at the bus stop and started walking back to the school to meet professor Barristan when her second favourite Stark sibling stopped her – he was a sweet boy, a better guy than Brandon – honest, intelligent and caring. Sometimes she regretted choosing the wrong one…

"Ashara!" He called out to her.

"Hi, Ned!"

"Sorry to bother you. But…" She interrupted him and said.

"Did Brandon put you up to this?"

"Ashara…"

"No. I've nothing against you. But tell your fucking brother to fuck off!"

"He just wants to speak with you." _I think speaking has little to do with it._

"Tell him to fuck off and that I'll talk to him when I want." She said before leaving. She couldn't believe Brandon had asked his younger brother to do his dirty work. He remembered when Brandon came to talk to her in his brother's name – but she knew Ned hadn't asked his brother to do it.

She walked to the classroom where they had agreed to meet. He was resting against the doorframe. He was young, still in his twenties – he had told her that this was his first job teaching. If she was honest, he looked sexy in his shirt and vest, with his short hair and blue eyes; she couldn't help herself fixing her hair, putting it behind her ears and also adjusting her blouse – but he still didn't look at her cleavage, he never did…

"Sorry for the delay, Mr. Barristan."

"Good afternoon, Miss Dayne. No problem, I haven't been waiting for long."

"Hi, I'm glad. And call me Ashara – I'm sure I've told you before, at least in here." He smiled at her and while he let her pass, he said.

"Miss Dayne…" She ignored the name he used and entered the room; she pushed up a chair so she could sit by the teacher's table.

He pulled out his books and asked her what she had the most difficulty with in Portuguese, she answered "the verb tenses" – that language had so many and there were almost no rules to follow like in English.

He tried to explain to her but it wasn't working. He went through the present tense, but she was distracted because every time their hands touched, he blushed and pulled away immediately.

A little over an hour later, Ashara exclaimed.

"I can't do it anymore. I give up." He laughed and said.

"Maybe this is enough for today."

"Yes! No more verbs!"

"Okay." He smiled and asked. "Porquê que está a fazer esta disciplina?"

She couldn't understand, so she pouted at him until he would translate.

"I asked _why you decided to take this class?_"

"I want to go to Brazil… someday. Besides that, it looks good on an application. And usually I'm good with languages." She said with a smile.

"Where do you want to go for college?"

"I don't know, yet. Maybe I'll just follow Elia – but she's smart and she could get anywhere she wants… I can't…"

"You should go where you want."

"I don't know what I want. Did you?" She asked, while she was getting comfortable – she took off her shoes and put her feet under her butt.

"Yes."

"Did you always want to be a teacher?"

"Pretty much since I was 9. Before I wanted to be a knight, until someone told me they didn't exist anymore."

She couldn't help but laugh as she tried to picture her English and Portuguese teacher as a kid running around with a wooden sword.

"I think you would be a great knight." He smiled, but he quickly changed the subject back to Portuguese.

"What phrases do you want to learn for your trip to Brazil?" The only thing one her head was _Do you have a condom?_ but she knew she could hardly ask him that. So she went with.

"How much does that cost?"

"_Quanto é que custa?_" He translated and by the sixth time she said it right – and made sure she wouldn't forget how to say it.

"Thank you. I'm sorry."

"_Obrigada_ – because you're a girl – _obrigado_ – if you were a guy. And _desculpa." _She repeated it and these ones were easier.

He kept teaching her new words and phrases – things that he didn't teach in his classes. In another hour and an half, he taught her a lot more. He shared a chocolate bar with her and by the end of it she knew how to properly thank him in Portuguese.

She walked him to his car, but when she was ready to leave him, he offered her a ride – so there she was sharing a ride with her young, hot and interesting teacher.

Ashara was lying down on the couch, only in a shirt and underwear, when the phone rang, she picked it up, recognizing the number as Arthur's.

"Hello, it's Arthur."

"Hi. How are you doing?"

"Well, really well. How is it going with you?"

"Not bad." She wasn't really happy, right now, but she wasn't sad either.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything." She wished she could, like she used to do, but now… How could she tell her perfect brother about her failing grades, about the guys she couldn't remember and the two lines of coke she just did from a guy's abs… she just couldn't… he wouldn't understand.

"I'm sure. So what are you doing?"

"Getting ready to go out. You?"

"Relaxing on the couch." She said, feeling a couple fingers massaging her scalp.

"Alone?" He asked with his knowing voice.

"It's just Elia and me."

"Okay… I have to go, the guys just arrived. I'll call you soon."

"Goodbye." As he hung up, she couldn't help but miss the sound of his voice and feel bad for lying.

"Hey! So now I'm Elia?" The man lying beside her said with a smirk on his face and a cigarette in his hand. She took it from his hand, climbing on him, taking a puff.

"Nah… She way cooler and beautiful."

"But I bet she doesn't know how to use her tongue the way I do."

"How would you know?!" She said with a smirk that matched his, pulling him closer – she could feel his desire for her pulse through the thin fabric of his boxers.

He whispered in her ear. "I missed you."

_I missed you too_, she wanted to say but she only kissed her wild wolf.

* * *

_**Brienne of Tarth**_

It had been a little bit over a week since the sleepover at Catelyn's house, and the girl had come to spend more time with them as the days went by. Brienne liked her, while their likes and dislikes weren't alike, their personalities weren't that different. She was shy like Brienne, very smart and even if she usually wore dresses and acted more like a girl than Lyanna and Brienne did, Catelyn didn't like to have those long talks about make-up, hair and skirts – and Brienne was grateful for it.

Brienne, Lyanna and Catelyn were lunching in one of the tables, and today it was just the three of them. Rhaegar had to go home earlier because he needed to baby-sit his younger siblings, Jaime was eating with his sister, Brandon had stopped lunching with them since Cat joined in and if their male friends were missing the other boys didn't join either.

She was brought back to the conversation when Lyanna threw a French fry at her face, making Brienne exclaim.

"Hey! Lya! What's your problem?"

"I've been asking you the same thing for five minutes!" Brienne threw Lyanna a look and then looked at Catelyn, who whispered.

"More like fifty seconds, but you know how Lyanna gets when people are not listening to her."

"Hey, Cat! You know I'm right here?!"

"Sure." She said, sticking her tongue out at Lya.

"I hate how you two gang up on me. This is so unfair." Lyanna said pouting, and Brienne was sure that her favourite thing about having Catelyn in the group was that they get to mock Lyanna. But she still decided to change the subject.

"So what were you asking?"

"Do you wanna do something later? We can go down to the Blackwater Bay or something. Cat can't she has to baby-sit too."

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"Sorry, but you don't have any brothers or sisters."_ I do, they just died unlike yours._ And just a few seconds after, Lyanna said. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…" _No , you shouldn't…_ "You know… I sometimes just say what comes out of my mouth… I'm sorry…" Catelyn looked confused by their conversation and she remembered Cat may know about her mother's death, but she didn't know about her brother and sisters.

"It's okay, I know you didn't meant it. But I have plans with Jaime, but you can join if you want, I'm sure he's okay with it."

"No, thanks. I'm just gonna go and bother my brothers, but thanks for the offer."

"No problem."

"So what are you two doing?" Cat asked while she took another one of her fries. She always did that; it started two days after she joined their table, and they had asked her why she kept ordering salad if she wanted fries, but she only shrugged her shoulders and said _I have yours_.

"He wants to teach me how to play baseball, properly. So he's taking me to the baseball cages in Riverrun." Brienne had been really surprised when she found out how much she liked hanging out with the Lannister boy – after you got over his jackass attitude, he could be quite fun.

"That seems cool." Catelyn said, and both Lyanna and Brienne laughed since they both knew that would probably be the most boring hang out plan for her. "Why are you two laughing?"

"Really – it seems cool?!" Lyanna said still laughing.

"I didn't mean for me. But Brienne, and even you, like it, I was just trying to be nice." Brienne was pretty sure that Lyanna was still laughing as payback for earlier. When Catelyn got that Lya was messing with her, she joined in with their laughter; Brienne stopped when she felt someone dropping his arm over her shoulder.

"It's just me, Brienne. Are you ready? I've got the keys." Jaime said dropping them on the table, she didn't like when he acted like this in front of everyone, she couldn't help thinking that he was mocking her and she was just some kind of bet – he wouldn't be the first one to try it. _He promised he didn't… And I really hope so…_

"Yeah." She stood, put her bag over her shoulder, took three more fries and said. "The rest it's yours, Cat. Bye, girls."

She followed Jaime to his car. She still couldn't believe his father let him drive a _Porsche_ at sixteen – and not only that, there were another two cars he shared with his sister. If Brienne ever dared to ask her father for one of those cars, he would laugh in her face and think she was joking and Brienne was a year older than Jaime. She still shared a car with her father – but he promised her that she would get his old car when she went away for college.

She sat in the passenger seat of his car, throwing her bag in the back, Jaime started driving.

"Are we still on for the baseball cages?"

"Of course. I'm going to teach you how to play correctly."

"I know how to play, Jaime."

"Of course you do. But I'm talking about playing well." Brienne snorted and just ignored Jaime, until they got off the Kingsroad highway and she felt Jaime start to speed up. Brienne started yelling for him to slow down, but that only made him go even faster, over the speed limit.

"Brienne, hold on!"

"Jaime, stop! What are you doing?! Are you crazy?!"

"Nah. This is gonna be fun."

"No, it won't. We could get caught! We could die!"

"Live a little!" And he kept racing down the road, ignoring Brienne's pleas to stop.

He eventually brought the _Porsche_ to a screaming, gravel spraying stop at Brotherhood's baseball cages. Brienne couldn't get out of the car fast enough, running away from him.

"Hey! Hold on! Don't be mad." But she kept going, ignoring Jaime's yells.

The cages were owned by the _Brotherhood_, they owned all sort of things around Riverrun, the most lucrative was a small Irish Pub where the band _Brotherhood Without Banners_ played. This band had been going for years, but the singers and musicians changed constantly – now the main singer was a kid still in middle school called Beric, and a guy from their school, Thoros, also played in the band. The band was always made up ofchildren, teenagers and young adults. Some of the members of this band had even gone on to make it big in the music world.

When Jaime caught up with Brienne, he apologized and promised he would never do it again.

"Promise?"

"I promise. I will only do it when I'm alone in the car."

"Jaime!" _He just keeps acting like a kid_, Brienne felt like she was babysitting him.

"You can't boss me around. I have Cersei for that." He said, dropping money on the table – enough to pay for both of them – and when she was about to protest he just threw her the bat and helmet.

Each one of them walked into their own cage. They started batting but after two rounds, Jaime walked into Brienne's.

"What are you doing?" Brienne asked.

"I was watching what you were doing and like I said, you can't hit properly. I think even Cersei does it better than you and she's afraid to break a nail!" Brienne just snorted again. "Don't! Now bend your knees, and hit higher." She tried, but Jaime was still not happy. "Okay, I know you're strong, but you're not trying to kill people, you're trying to hit a home run." She kept trying, and after a while they were screaming at each other in sheer frustration. "You're just so… Ahhh!" Brienne grumbled.

"You're not easy either." He shut her up by coming closer, fitting behind her, holding her arm, so they could throw together. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and although she couldn't help but be distracted when the ball came, this time with his help, she was able to hit what he called _good, but not at my level, of course_.

That was the last one, but before going back to the car, Brienne bought them a hot dog each, and Brienne couldn't help but make a huge stain on her t-shirt – ketchup and mustard.

"That's what happens when you eat like a pig." She blushed at his comment and answered back.

"Just shut up, Jaime."

While still eating their hot dogs, they walk back to the car.

"Don't get anything on my car. Do you hear me?"

"Yes." She answered, while he took the road to Evenfall. "You could just drop me at the bus stop. It's out of the way to your house."

"It's not a problem; you know I like driving. Besides, I need to ask you something."

"Okay."

"So, I have a play on the week before Christmas. It's nothing big, we are doing _Sweeney Todd_. Normally only Cersei comes; if I can convince her she may bring Tyrion, but I wanted to know if you want to come?"

"Sure. What's your part?"

"Not the lead. Judge Turpin. Do you know the story?"

"No."

"So, you'll definitely have fun." Seeing the look on his face, Brienne was scared. "And don't look it up or ask people about it."

"I promise I won't."

"Thank you." They kept talking, mainly about school and it didn't take long for them to reach her house. She took her bag from the back, said goodbye to Jaime and walked up to her house – it was small compared to the houses that belonged to other people from school, but of course she wasn't as rich as them.

She said _hello_ to her dad and walked up the stairs to take a quick shower and change her clothes. When she walked back down her father was in the kitchen, making dinner. She set the table and then helped him prepare the salad.

They both sat at the table and told each other about their days – they did that every night at dinner. They had always been close, even before her siblings and mother's deaths, and she knew she could trust her father, she never had to hide anything from him; he just understood her…

* * *

_**Catelyn Tully**_

It was just another Wednesday and the sun was high in the sky. Brienne, Cat and Lyanna had decided to have lunch outside; Bree was resting against a tree, Lya against her, while Cat sat in front of them. Both Catelyn and Brienne had brought lunch from home (leftovers from yesterday's dinner) while Lya had bought an hot dog from the cafeteria, so Cat took advantage of it and ate some of Lyanna's fries - after a few days lunching and being with them at breaks, she had found that she could trust them, and besides that they were quite fun…

"Rhaegar is taking me to Dragonstone this afternoon. Just us in that giant house." _Wasn't she mad at him? _

"Weren't you mad at him?" Brienne asked what she had been thinking.

"Oh… Yes… I was mad because he won't tell me something, but now he'll have to."

"Can you really make him tell the truth?"

"Yes." Lyanna answered, and Catelyn wondered how she could be so sure, she had been sure about Brandon, but it turned out he was a lying asshole.

"So what you, girls, doing this afternoon? Please tell me it's not babysitting again, Cat. You need to have fun." Lyanna asked.

"Brienne has American Football's practice." Catelyn answered for Brienne.

"And you, Catelyn Tully?" And Lyanna kept pressuring Cat for answers.

"I'm not babysitting. I'm hanging out with your brother."

"You're back with Brandon?!" Brienne exclaimed.

"No way. I'm never going back to that pig. Sorry, Lya."

"Ned?!" Lyanna asked surprised.

"Yeah. We have a paper to do together."

"So you're working?!"

"Yes, but Ned and I have fun. I like working with him." Lyanna seemed to laugh at the notion of funny Ned – she knew he wasn't _funny ha ha _like Brandon, but he could be clever funny when he wanted to.

"What's the deadline for the paper?" _Why is she asking that? That doesn't make sense._

"End of November." Lyanna laughed while Cat made a face that said _why are you laughing?_

"You and Ned must be perfect for each other. What kind of people start a paper more than a month early?" She had a point, probably no one in the class had started it, but Catelyn liked to start things early so she could spend plenty of time on it and Ned agreed with her – she really liked working with him. When Lyanna was about to say something else, Brienne elbowed Lya's ribs.

"Thank you, Bree. We just like starting it earlier. So just shut up, Lya."

"Okay, Catty." Lyanna said smiling. "I need to ask you something."

"Maybe you shouldn't have mocked me." Catelyn answered.

"It can go for either of you. I need one of you to cover for me; I may want to spend the night with Rhaegar. Just need to tell my dad I will sleep in one of yours, probably he won't call to check in but just to be sure." Both Catelyn and Brienne shared a look and neither of them said anything. "I would do the same for you." _You're saying that, because we're both single and you don't need to._ Cat looked at Brienne again and said.

"I can do it. My father is always late so he won't find out."

"Thank you. You're the best." Lyanna said throwing herself on Cat's arms and kissing her cheek. "Now, I've got to run." She stood up, said goodbye and ran to climb in Rhaegar's jeep.

After that both Brienne and Catelyn finished their lunch and followed their own path; Catelyn made her way back to the school to go look for Ned, but Varys caught her before entering the school.

"Catelyn, I need to talk with you."

"Hi, Varys." Varys was the student in charge of the school paper, which Cat was part of…

"How have you been?" ….he was also the biggest gossip in school. He used information as leverage to climb on the social ladder and manipulate other people to do what he wanted them to. So everyone knew they needed to be careful around him, but thanks to his nice personality people tended to forget.

"Good. You?"

"At my best, sweetie." He flashed her his best smile and continued. "I've been looking for you." She nodded, so he could ask what he needed. "I need you to cover the basketball game this weekend."

"Varys, I don't really know much about basket."

"I know, but I don't have anyone else. I usually have two students to cover sports, but one of them is sick and I need the other for football and baseball. Really you don't need to do much, just the scores and anything that you find important." _What if I can't distinguish the important from the not important?_

"Okay, I'll try my best."

"I promise next week you can choose whatever you want to work."

"Sure."

"Thank you so much, sweetheart." He kissed her cheek and left.

When Catelyn turned around, she saw Ned leaning against the school gates and made her way over to him,

"Hi! Sorry, Varys needed something…"

"Hey! No problem. But it seemed that you're not very happy with what he asked."

She couldn't believe he could read her this easily – she liked that… But she knew that reading Ned was much harder…"Varys wants me to cover the basketball game, which I know nothing about."

"Oh… If you want I can help you."

"Really?! Are you going to be at the game?"

"I'm on the team."

"Oh… I'm sorry." She looked to the ground, embarrassed. "I didn't know…"

"You don't need to apologize, I'm pretty sure, most people don't know. My brother is the star of the game." _He's just a boy living in his brother's shadow… and his best friend's…_ But he didn't seem to mind. "So I can help you; what do you need to do?"

"The scores – I can do that. And he wants me to point out if anything out of the ordinary happens – that I'm not so sure I can do."

"Okay. I'll tell you if anything happens that I think you should write about."

"Thank you." She smiled and said, turning back towards the school. "Maybe we should get going."

"I asked Brandon for the car, I know you prefer the Citadel."

"Really?!" The Citadel was the best library in the state; it was a little over one hour drive from King's Landing (in the complete opposite direction to both of their houses). Most students wouldn't take the trouble – the school library had more than enough resource for the paper. But Catelyn loved the smell of old books, to see people walking around – professors and students from the next door college. Catelyn couldn't believe Ned remembered

"Don't you want to?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you so much, Ned." Cat followed him to his car, and sat in the passenger seat. She remembered how any times she sat in this same place with Brandon driving, but she felt safer now. Ned never drove too fast; he followed the speed limit relentless – unlike his brother. He kept the radio low so they could still talk over it – and on a news channel, not some pop/rock channel – Cat couldn't choose which channel she liked more…

Even with Ned taking the highway, Catelyn kept pointing out the places they passed, sharing the history of the place – if she knew it, which most times she did – and stories of her own. Ned would sometimes chime in with some of his own.

"Did you really go hunting? Did you catch anything?" She thought the act itself a barbaric thing; she understood sometimes it had to be done for food, but for sport she thought was an awful thing. But she still wanted to hear Ned's story. His face lit up when he talked about his family and best friend.

"Yes. We were spending the weekend at Storm's End in Robert's house, and his father invited Brandon, father and me to go hunting with them. Both Benjen and Lyanna insisted they wanted to go too; father gave up on Lya but not on Benjen, so dad stayed back with him, Robert's mother and his younger siblings." He stopped by the gas station and while Catelyn waited for him to fill the car and pay for gas, she imagined them in the middle of the forest; and right after he started driving, he returned to the story, but before he asked. "Did Brandon never tell you this story?" She liked that Ned didn't shy away from using her ex-boyfriend's name like most people did; but he shook his head, and wondered _how many things did Brandon never bother to tell her?_

"I wouldn't think so; it's not really a flattering story for him."

"Those are my favourites."

"So, on with the story… The first few hours were okay, Robert's father was able to catch two small ducks and Robert caught a rabbit. But Brandon, who also brought a gun hadn't been able to catch anything – you know, how impatient he gets."

"And you? Didn't you have a gun?"

"No. I didn't really want to shoot an animal, which made Brandon mock me. But Lyanna, being Lya, demanded a gun. Robert not being able to resist her charms gave her the shotgun. Robert's dad was already a few feet away from us, when both Lya and Brandon saw a stag, they reached for the shotguns and Lyanna shot first. She didn't get the stag, but the gun kicked back, and the stag ran away. Brandon, in the middle of everything gave the mostgirlish scream ever and ran all the way to the house – Robert wouldn't stop taking the piss out of him for the rest of the month, and sometimes he still mentions it."

Catelyn was laughing so hard now, she was pretty sure if it was her she would have screamed too and if it wasn't Brandon, she wouldn't be laughing this hard, but this was cocky, sure of himself Brandon.

"Thank you for telling me that story."

"No problem." Ned said and Cat couldn't help but ask for more stories.

And without noticing the time (and the traffic), they arrived at their destination. Ned got out of the car and opened the door for Catelyn. They entered the library and quickly found a table in the chemistry section. The library was pretty empty which, considering it was Wednesday and still early in the afternoon, was normal.

Quickly they both got to work, while Ned collected and started studying the books, Cat worked on the introduction to the theme. This was why she liked working with him, he actually worked, she never felt she was doing all the work like most people expected her to do – she suspected Ned liked that too, being partner with Robert, she was pretty sure Ned did most of the work most times. Secondly, they clicked, they knew how to work around each other, they didn't need words… looks and touches were enough for them to tell what would or not work. So since they had been randomly put together in health class, they had decided to work together in all the classes they could (which meant the classes Robert wasn't in) and it had paid off; all of their joint papers had got an A or A+.

For the next three hours they kept working; each of them taking notes and writing a text on one of the five issues they had to talk about, only pausing to go to the bathroom, then trading what they had so the other could read and make the little changes he or she thought it was necessary. By the end, they had an introduction and two of the points done; only taking home the work of writing it on the computer and the promise to meet another day.

Ned offered to pay for a coffee, but after they made their way to the _Starbucks_ and ordered their drinks, Cat insisted on paying her half. While they sat, sipping their drinks, they kept talking and Cat noticed how his feet kept touching hers under their small table, making him blush (at least as much as Ned could blush). She couldn't help but really see him – even he wasn't as handsome as his older brother, with his plainer face, she had never thought him ugly but now she saw something else; his grey eyes lit upwhen he talked of things he cared about (she felt butterflies in her stomach knowing that sometimes his eyes lit up when he talked about her) and his smiles – fewer and smaller than his brother's – were only shown when he really meant it.

Ned led her back to his car, and started the drive back North, promising to take her home. Catelyn fell asleep against his window, only waking up when they were reaching her street. Ned stopped at the door, and when Cat was ready to get out, Ned reached for her hand – she could feel a spark between them before he quickly let go of her hand and said.

"I know it was a school paper and everything, but I really had fun this afternoon." She smiled at what he said and how his voice croaked when he said it.

"Me too, Ned. And remember we still have three issues and the conclusion to write." She said before walking to the door of her house, knowing that Ned was still making sure she got in safely (Brandon always sped away the moment she left the car).

That night she dreamed of the calm wolf who filled her stomach with butterflies the way the wild wolf never could…

* * *

_I hope you liked it_

_And while I was away from this story, I wrote two one-shots. One called "MIA" – about Arya and Gendry (filling the prompt Abandon from AryaxGendry week on Tumblr). And another called "A Nightmare" – about the Stark family before AGOT, and especially the relationship between Ned and Jon._

_See you soon!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for the delay, again._

_I won't make any promised about when the next update will be, but just as a warning I went back to school today._

_Thank you again to Lady3jane, for fixing my mistakes._

_I tried to please some of your request (especially the ones to do with interactions), but I want to thank PriscilaOrglene for the bet idea._

_I hope you enjoy it_

* * *

_**Rhaegar Targaryen**_

Everything was back to normal at home. His father hadn't had anymore attacks and his mother was finally able to leave the house without worrying about leaving his father alone.

Rhaegar was still trying to convince his mother to hire some help for around the house, but she didn't budge. She said that more people would scare dad.

So Rhaegar had been baby-sitting his siblings for a few days while his mom left to go to the supermarket or do some of her volunteering work (in other words, keep the press happy and keep them away from father). But today, his mother was able to come home earlier and he could finally spend some time with Lyanna.

He was taking her to his family's summer house, a huge mansion in Dragonstone and he would finally be able to tell her the truth about what was going on with his family**. **He couldn't hide it anymore; especially after he told Elia (Lya would kill him if she knew he told someone else first – especially if she knew he'd told Elia).

So after having lunch at home, he said goodbye to his parents, who thought he was going to Dragonstone to have peace and quiet so he could study better (knowing Lya, he wasn't going to have one minute of silence). Hetold his mother to call the house if she needed anything and he kissed little Daenerys' forehead. Finally leaving the house and driving back to school, right after parking the car, he saw her – she was talking with Brienne and Catelyn. When she saw him, she smiled at him – Rhaegar felt relieved, he didn't know how long had been since she smiled at him like that. After finishing saying something to the girls, she stood up and ran to him.

"Hi!" She said, standing on the tip of her toes, reaching out so she could kiss him**. **

He picked her up like he always did and deepened the kiss before putting her back on the ground. "Hi!" Rhaegar said, smiling at her, while he went around the car and opened the door for her.

"Thank you." Lya said happily. She hadn't looked that happy in a long time, so he tried to enjoy it. He drove down to Dragonstone, while Lyanna kept playing with the radio. When they finally arrived, he parked the car at the front, and Lyanna immediately ran off to the house – she loved running, it was where she felt at her best – she waited for him at the door.

He unlocked it for her and took her hand, leading her inside. He kicked the door shut behind them and pushed her against the wall, kissing her urgently, but she stopped him before he went too far.

"Please stop… You promised we could talk first."

"Okay." He sighed, taking her hand again. "Follow me." He led her to the porch and they sat next to each other.

"I'm here."

"You need to promise me not to tell anyone… ever."

"I do, Rhaegar. You can trust me."

"It's about my family. My dad has been having some problems… firstly, we thought it was nothing, but now it's getting worse…" He looked down, trying to forgethis father's screams _Burn them all… Burn them all… _

She reached for his other hand and asked. "Was that why you had to run last time?"

"He burned the kitchen, Lya… Daenerys was there, she could…" Rhaegar didn't try to hide the tears, and Lyanna pulled him closer to her. "I don't know what to do…" He whispered into her hair.

"You love him, you help him, you're there…" She told him.

"My mom doesn't let me call anyone."

"Maybe she knows what's best for him… she knows him the best." He couldn't answer her. He knew she might be right, but he didn't want to accept it.

He wrapped his arms around her and kept his face buried in her hair until he fell asleep with her hands playing with his silver hair.

It was already dark when he woke up. His head was resting on a pillow and a blanket covered him. He stood up, folded the blanket and brought it and the pillow inside. He smelled food and made his way to the kitchen. He was surprised to see Lyanna cooking, as far as he knew she didn't like cooking.

"Shit! Shit!" She cursed, before blowing on her finger,trying to soothe the burn. Rhaegar came closer to her quietly, but she turned before he could speak. He took her burned fingers and sucked them, trying to cool them and make her feel better. With her other hand she pushed a sliver lock of hair behind his ear and asked.

"Do you feel better?"

"A little bit. Thank you."

"Have you been sleeping?"

"Not much."

"You need to, Rhaegar."

"I know." He said, kissing the top of her head and said, trying to change the subject. "I didn't know you cooked."

"I don't like it, but I know how to do a few things." She turned back to the pan. "I thought it would be better than going out or ordering food." _She did it, because she knew I wouldn't want to go out after… everything._

"Where did you get the food? Usually there's nothing but canned food here."

"I took your car and went to the supermarket. I got dinner and something for breakfast too." That was her way of telling him she was spending the night.

"You know how to drive?!"

She laughed like it was a stupid question, even if she was just fifteen.

"Brandon started teaching us from the moment he got his driving license." She had been twelve or thirteen when she started driving, but who was he to judge? Jon and Arthur started teaching him when he was young too.

"Do you need any help?"

"The hamburgers are almost done, I got chips, but if you prefer rice – I think there's some in the pantry…"

"Chips are good."

"Okay. I bought some lettuce too and there are tomatoes in the garden - you can make a salad."

"Okay." He went to pick some tomatoes from the garden his great-great-great-uncle Aemon had started. Uncle Aemon now lived in a nursing home up North, in the Wall, – in the same village Lyanna liked to visit.

Rhaegar came back to the kitchen and started preparing the salad**. **When he finished, he helped Lyanna bring everything to the living room.

They sat in the sofa – Rhaegar putted his feet on the coffee table (something he could never do at home) and Lyanna took off her sneakers, putting her feet under her butt – with their dinner in front of them. She turned the television to some random channel. They ate in silence and Rhaegar didn't even comment on the burnt hamburger. After they finished their meal, they washed the plates together (she cleaned, he dried) and Lyanna made her way to the fridge.

"I found some beer in the fridge. Do you want one?"

"No thanks." Rhaegar wasn't a big drinker and besides that, he preferred wine.

She jumped on the couch and opened her beer, leaning back on the arm chair. She threw her feet on his lap when he sat next to her. He changed the TV to some old baseball game – most girls would be bored watching the game, but Lyanna was screaming at the TV, even if it wasn't her team. While they watched he kept playing with her feet. She was so ticklish there, but not as much as on her belly...

So when he knew the game was ending, he drifted his hand higher, under her top, touching every part of her belly. That was enough to get her attention awayfrom the game. Her eyes locked onto his - grey on purple and she whispered.

"Come here..." But instead of kissing her lips, he kissed her bellybutton. He only tried to push up her top, but Lyanna took it off and threw it behind her. He stared at her. She looked beautiful wearing only jeans and a lacy black bra. He couldn't take his eyes from her for a few seconds but the weird look she gave him brought him back to earth. He kissed her bellybutton again, but this time he kept kissing higher. He kissed the valley between her breasts, biting a little like he knew she liked, making her moan, but before Lyanna could grasp his hair and keep him there, he climbed over her so he could kiss her lips. She took his bottom lip between her teeth and he was lost.

"I love you, Lya."

"I love you too."

He kissed her again and asked "Would you like to take this to the bedroom?"

She smiled and giggled, "Finally a good idea."

They both left the couch but not before he kissed her again. She stood up, took off her jeans out and ran up the stairs yelling "Come and catch me!"

He started running after her but then remembered to ask. "Don't you have to warn your father you're not going home?" She turned and shouted back.

"Don't be a mood killer, or you're sleeping on the couch."

_It's an __important __question; I don't want to get her in trouble._

"And I called when you were sleeping. Now hurry up!" She took off running again, and Rhaegar wasn't far behind, discarding his shirt on his way up.

* * *

Next morning, Rhaegar woke up on the floor, looking into the bed he saw Lyanna lying spread on the bed with all the covers thrown back. She had probably thrown him on the floor, but even so, that had been one of his best sleeps in some time. He didn't wake up even once during the night.

He got up, took a quick shower and got dressed before he tried to wake up Lya.

"Lya, you need to wake up."

"Urgh... Leave me alone..." She mumbled to the pillow.

"We have classes."

"Urgh... Bring... School bag..." She mumbled again but made no move to get up. Rhaegar decided to let her be and went to get her bag. When he came back upstairs he could already hear the shower running.

He went to the kitchen and started preparing breakfast. She joined him and they both ate in the kitchen counter and soon they were out of the door, making their way to school, Rhaegar let Lyanna sleep a little bit more in the car, waking her up only after he parked.

Everyone looked at them getting out of the car together and most people could guess what happened – they would be the talk of the day – and soon her brothers were annoying her asking for explanations, but not before she mouthed _Love you_, and he knew he was happier than he had been in a while...

* * *

_**Brandon Stark**_

_This is not my bed…_ was Brandon's first thought when he woke up. He wasn't really sure where he was, but then he felt an arm lying on his chest and looking down at the sleeping girl beside him,he remembered what happened… He tried to get up quietly so he wouldn't wake her, but he wasn't quiet enough.

"Good morning. Running away?"

"I have things to do. Sorry, I would love to stay but I really can't."

"I can drive you if you need. If you come back to bed, I can show you how to do it again." _Right, I told her I was a virgin. Secondly I need to call Ned for a ride._

"Last night was great, you're perfect. But I just slipped; I promised I would keep myself pure until my wedding." _That was the lie, right?!_

"Oh…"

"Sorry." Brandon had already found his underwear, pants and shoes; he was now looking for his sweatshirt.

"You left in the living room. I can make you breakfast or something." She said trying to get up, but Brandon came closer.

"No need, beautiful. Sleep a little bit more, it's still early. I just need to use your phone, can I?" He asked before kissing her lips one more time, she tried to push him back to the bed, but Brandon held his ground. When she finally let go of him, she answered.

"Sure. Take my number, Brandon, in case you change your mind."

"Thank you."

Brandon left her room, spotted his sweatshirt thrown on the couch and finished getting dressed. He finally went to the phone and dialled his brother's phone number. _Please, pick up! I can't call the house number._

"Ned Stark. Who is it?" _Does he really answer the phone as a business man?!_

"It's your brother; I need you to pick me up."

"Where?"

"Somewhere in the middle of Storm's End, I went out with Robert yesterday."

"You need to be more specific."

"Wait a second." Brandon went outside and checked the address and gave it to Ned.

"Okay, thanks. I'm leaving now; I'll leave Lyanna at the bus stop and call Robert to know if he wants a ride, I'll be there in an hour."

"Thanks. What did you tell dad?"

"You were at Greatjon's."

"Father could call him."

"I talked to Jon, I'm not stupid. See you later."

"Bye… No… wait… Bring me clothes, too."

"Sure, Brandon." And his brother hung up the phone.

Brandon needed something to do to pass the time, and he wasn't going to stay at that apartment one more minute. He needed to get out before the girl got up, he walked out the apartment and looking around he saw a little coffee house already opened, he entered and made his order, sitting in a corner table.

While he ate at the little coffee house and waited for Ned, another girl came to talk to him.

"Hi. Is this seat taken?" The coffee house had many free tables, but his charms didn't keep girls away.

"Yes, it's yours. I'm Brandon by the way…you?

"Mary." She answered drinking a milkshake, while he sipped his coffee and ate a muffin.

"I have never seen you around here before." _Brandon, think of a good excuse, you can't say you sneaked out of some girl's apartment._

"Visiting my aunt, she broke a hip..." _Stupid, you said aunt not grandmother..._ "... and I have been helping her around the house."

"Oh… so sweet…" The girl was now touching his arms, tracing little patterns, smiling at him. "So…"

"Number 10…" The woman in the counter screamed.

"Sorry, I've to go. I just came here to pick up some bread." But she took of a pen and wrote something in a napkin, and gave it to him, saying. "Call me." There it was in the piece of paper, her number and name; Mary picked up the bread, smiled at him and walked out.

Nobody else bothered Brandon during his stay at the coffee house and he ended up ordering one more muffin – this time blueberries. He saw Ned's car parking outside and he stood up and said goodbye to the woman working behind the counter.

He got in the car, and Ned started driving to Robert's house, still silent.

"So you're not talking to me." Brandon said. "I only wanted to have fun."

"You could have taken the car."

"Explain the difference to me! We only have one car for both of us, so you would still have to wake up early to take the bus."

"You could have come home."

"If I wanted to come home, I would have taken a fucking cab – I didn't." _That will shut up Ned._

Ned kept driving until they reached the Baratheon's house and honked, Robert walked out and asked,

"Can Stannis come too?"

"Of course." Ned answered. "Do you need to bring Renly too?"

"Nahh. My mother can take him. Thanks." Robert went back to the house and yelled "Hurry up, Stannis! We don't have all day!"

Brandon kept looking at his brother, wondering why he didn't comment on Robert not saying _Good Morning_ first – like he did to Brandon earlier, _on the phone _– how he didn't mind taking some else on the car but complained about taking his own brother.

"Hey, Brandon." Robert called for his attention, and Brandon noticed they were already onthe highway. "How was the girl you left with?" Brandon could see both Stannis and Ned rolling their eyes.

"Oh… God… I can't describe it… And she wasn't a girl, Robert, she was a woman." Robert laughed, patting him on the back with more strength than was needed and muttered "Lucky you."

"Hey, boy!"

Stannis looked quizzically at Brandon asking '_Whome?'_ pointing to himself.

"Yes, you! I heard you were fucking the red girl, is that true? That girl is hot, and crazy – more crazy than hot probably." Brandon had tried to fuck her last year, before she started burning things; probably she was into kinky stuff in bed, but Brandon didn't want to deal with her craziness – she would probably end up burning him alive. But after Robert laughed at the question, Brandon understood Stannis hadn't touched he girl.

"Her name is Melisandre." Stannis only said that, not answering Brandon's question and ignoring them for the rest of the trip to school.

* * *

It was finally lunch time. Brandon made his way to the canteen and wondered which table to sit at. He had been avoiding _his_ table because Cat was now sitting there with Lya and Brienne – he usually didn't avoid ex-girlfriends, unless they were crazy and/or stalking him – but he didn't want to make things weird for Cat; he quite liked her. But today he decided to try his chance at that table. He approached them and asked, turning especially to Cat.

"Can I sit here?" All eyes turned to Cat, and she smiled.

"Of course." His sister answered. He took his usual place at the table and started eating. Catelyn seemed at ease around his sister and Brienne, more than she did in the girl's table. He looked behind to where Ashara was sitting with Cersei, Elia, etc and made a note to talk to her later.

"Does anyone know what they're doing for Halloween?" Jaime asked.

"I though your sister was throwing a party." Brandon said.

"She can't right now. Father is mad about something."

"I heard the Freys were throwing one." Someone else chipped in.

"Party party or boring party?" Brandon couldn't help but ask.

"They are usually good."

"Depends on which Frey, usually. I heard it from the one that plays in the football team – I can't remember his name." Another one of the football players said (nobody could ever remember the name of all the Freys – even if most of them were named Walder).

"If their parties are anything like their father's, they should be great." Cat said; he knew she didn't live far away from the Frey lot. "Their father is a wedding planner, they are always beautiful."

"Really?! Is he gay?" Jaime asked.

"No way, have you seen how many kids he has?!" Lyanna exclaimed. "I think he has been married eight times."

"Four wives, don't exaggerate, Lya." Cat said.

"So, you're saying that should be the party we are going to?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know if I'm going. But you should go I'm sure you would like." Cat didn't say it in a mocking tone and he knew she meant it when she smiled at him.

"Nah. You're coming, Cat, you're totally coming. And you too Brienne. Don't think about running." Lyanna said and Brandon couldn't help but say.

"Who said you could go?"

"I did. You're not my father, Brandon."

"But you'll have to deal with dad."

"I will be with you and Ned. What could happen?" Brandon laughed at the thought of try to convince Ned to come to the party too.

Brandon ignored the rest of the conversation while they discussed costumes. When the bell finally rang to go back to class, they all walked to their next one.

* * *

By the end of the day of school, Brandon was tired and just wanted to find Ashara and go somewhere quiet with her – she had somehow becomea close friend, someone he could trust and talk to – he just needed to check if she didn't have any dates tonight.

"Ash!" He called out for her, she turned and smiled.

"Hi, Brandon!"

"Do you have anything to do this afternoon?"

"Nah… Free as a bird."

"Good. Do you wanna go to the movies or something?"

"Movies sound great. But you know that your sister is racing Jaime Lannister this afternoon."

"Really?! Why?"

"A bet."

"I taught her driving and racing – don't tell Ned about the last part. So I hope she beats that Lannister boy and doesn't embarrass the Stark name."

She laughed and kept walking beside him, when she asked. "Are we taking the subway?"

"Yeah. I was leaving Ned the car, but as it seems Lyanna is probably taking it…"

It didn't take long until they were able to catch one and when they were sitting he asked her.

"So how was your date last night?"

"Good." But by her face, he knew she was lying.

"You're lying. Tell me the truth."

"The guy farted." She said, making Brandon laugh. Ashara started shoving him and telling him to stop, but he only laughed more and Ashara couldn't help but start laughing too.

* * *

_**Robert Baratheon**_

Last night his parents had not let him out of the house and his mother had found the bottle of whisky in his drawer(probably while she had been cleaning his room). So he tried to go to bed earlier but he couldn't fall sleep without having _her_ pop up in his mind or feel her fingertips tracing patterns in his chest – that was why he never tried to fall asleep without drinking. So instead of drinking or sleeping, he tried to loose himself in a videogame, trying to kill them all (and sometimes they looked so much like Rhaegar Targaryen). He ended up falling asleep with the control on his hand and the TV on.

When Robert woke up this morning, he felt different – more pain – and he knew why he hated going to sleep without drinking, because normally the hangover covered the emptiness… but not today…

He turned off the game and threw the control into the corner next to the TV and stood up, making his way to the bathroom. When he got there he could hear Stannis banging on the door and yelling "I was here first. It was my turn."

And Robert shouted back "Fuck you!"

"I'm going to tell mom."

"I don't give a shit, momma's boy."

Robert was sick of this shit. He looked at himself on the mirror and he could barely see himself; he was only a shadow of his former self… The bags under his eyes, the beard that he just didn't take care of anymore, the pain and darkness inhis blue eyes – _Why are they fucking blue?! Why does everything make me think of her?! I wanna be free!_

He threw water in his face trying to push everything away one more time, but it wasn't enough, so he just punched the wall – he just didn't care that it made his knuckles bleed and hurt – that was better…

He got in the shower and turned on the cold water, freezing his entire body and calming himself… He got out of the shower, put a towel around his waist, looked himself in the mirror and was able to see the little scars made by Lyanna's nails (when he looked they all seemed to be Lyanna's and in his mind they all were… but in truth some of them belonged to the girls he met in bars).

When he left the bathroom, Stannis had his back to him, so Robert beckoned for Renly to run to him, letting him enter the bathroom and after thanking his older brother and giving him a high-five, he closed the door, making Stannis turn.

"What?!" He came closer to the door, knocking on it again. "Renly, it was my turn!"

"You snooze, you lose." Robert heard his brother yell from the other side of the door.

"It's all you fault, Robert." Stannis said turning to his older brother.

"What did I do? I was just trying to be a nice brother." Robert walked away from him laughing but he could still hear his brother whining,

"Mom! Renly and Robert stole the bathroom again."

"Robert, behave. You're the oldest."

"Yes, mom." Robert muttered back.

"Stannis, your father should be almost ready. You can use our bathroom."

Robert closed the door of his room, and finally stopped hearing his brother's grumblings. He took a clean pair of boxers from the drawer, picked up the closest jeans and started looking for a t-shirt. Normally they were on the floor, and he just had to smell them to find one that was still good to use again, but his mother had cleaned his room yesterday, so all his best t-shirts were in the washing machine - his only solution was to go look for something to wear in Stannis' room.

His brother's room was always tidy; he didn't have any posters or photos around the room. Robert made his way to his brother's closet and tried to find something larger that would fit him (while Robert was tall and big from working out, Stannis was shorter and leaner). Robert kept taking the clothes out of the closet and throwing them at the bed. _What the fuck?! Why does he only have shirts?_

"MOM!"

"Stannis, what did Robert do now?" His mother asked. Robert could hear his mother's steps coming up the stairs. Stannis stood dressed at the door, smirking – as much as he could smirk.

"Robert Baratheon, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a t-shirt. You put everything in the washing machine."

"They smelled, Robert. I'm not letting you walk around smelling like a pig. Now go look for something to wear in your father's closet." Robert left his brother's room and heard his mother yell. "Ask your father before you take it."

There were only shirts in his father's closet too. He couldn't find anything.

"Son, please don't make a mess of our closet." He heard his father say.

"Sorry, father. Do you have any t-shirts?"

"Look in the underwear drawer. You may like one of my sleep shirts." He looked around in his drawer and found a _Simpson_ themed t-shirt that would do.

"Thanks, dad." Robert pulledon the t-shirt while he went back to his room, to get his sneakers and walked down the stairs for breakfast - a bowl of cereal (the last of the chocolate ones - he had to fight Renly for them) and a cup of coffee.

"Boys, I'm leaving. If you want a ride, hurry up." The boys put their bowls, plates and coffee cups in the dishwasher, and said goodbye to their mother. Their father did the same, kissing his wife's lips.

"See you at the office, Cass."

"You too."

The three Baratheon men walked to the car to make the drive north to King's Landing. Their dad stopped first at Renly's school and then drove the two boys to their high school. Immediately they said goodbye to their dad, both of them walked off in a different direction. Stannis went to meet Thoros' cousin – the crazy girl in red and the poor boy from Flea's Bottom, while Robert went to talk with Ned who was talking with his brother.

"Good morning, Starks."

"You seem to be in a good mood today." Brandon said and it was true, it seemed messing with Stannis made the day start brighter.

"I am. And our first class today is Jon's." Robert heard Ned grumble _Professor Arryn_, but choose to ignore it; especially when Brandon's hot ex-girlfriend walked by. Both Starks looked at her with longing, although Robert could tell with different kinds of longing.

Brandon only wanted her because she wasn't his anymore. But Ned had a crush on her for some time now. Even if at first Ned couldn't figure out what he was feeling; every time he got back from working with her, he couldn't shut up about her. Robert couldn't get why he didn't invite her to the Harrenhal dance last year, before Brandon asked Ashara in his brother's name.

"Hey, how are things going with the 'no dating' rule?"

"Rough, you know, man. Barbrey is being a pain in my ass, but at least I got Ashara back – that's always a wild ride." And from what Robert had heard in the showers - a bit of a used ride.

"Happy for you, bro." Robert said, slapping Brandon on the back. "We should head to class."

Robert walked to class with Ned, knowing that today was probably the best day of the week class wise, so the morning didn't take long to pass and soon it was lunch hour. The canteen got full quickly, especially because the lunch was finally something good. So after getting their plates filled, they walked to the back table where Jory and Howard were already seated (both boys came from the north and their families were friendly with the Starks).

Their conversation went from school to girls to sports to Halloween's plans (it seemed the Frey's party was _the __thing _and Robert had finally convinced Ned to come too), but it stopped when Robert's eyes caught _her_…

First he saw her feet; he remembered how she used to draw little faces on her toes and make them dance, _does she still do that? __T_hen her legs, smooth and white that always tasted like lemons; and then a dress… _a dress?… what is she doing wearing a dress? Does he make her wear dress? She hates dresses, she would always fuss around them and try to get back into her shorts as quickly as she could – he'd seen her in a dress less than half a dozen times_. He tried to get up, to confront Rhaegar and to stop him making Lyanna do things she doesn't like, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Ned! Let me go!" Robert snarled.

"It's not Ned!" He heard Brandon's voice. "It was part of a bet."

He kept looking at Lyanna and his eyes went higher; her blue dress that showed just the right amount of cleavage, her beautiful white skin, her wild dark hair and **o**n the top of her head a crown made of flowers - just like the one from the dance. _Is she mocking me? Trying to rub it in my face?_

He stood up and Brandon tried to hold him down, but Robert was able to get free. He didn't go straight to Lya or Rhaegar, he only ran outside. He could feel people looking at him, Ned calling out for him, Brandon did too and even Lya – he could hear her voice calling for him until Rhaegar shouted her back. She didn't even have the courage to come after him.

Once he was outside he ran to the back of the school and punched the wall – for the second time that day – making his knuckles even more bloodied. He tried not to break down – he couldn't break down in the middle of the school, so he took deep breaths…

After he calmed himself, he was able to start walking needed to forget her. Being so lost in thought, he collided against someone, a girl… he knew her… but he couldn't remember her name…

"Hi! How are you?" He said automatically.

"Fine. You, Robert?"

"Yeah. Great." He ignored the look she gave him and he decided to go for it, asking. "Do you wanna go somewhere?"

"Do you remember my name?"

He couldn't even guess what it was.

She drew him a dirty look."Everyone saw what happened in there and you still think I'm going to let you fuck me so I can listen to you moan _her_ name again?!" She hissed. With a flick of her hair she turned and walked away. He just stood and watched her go. He couldn't even remember her Goddamn name. Before she got too far she turned back and yelled at him "You need to sort your life out Robert Baratheon before you piss it all away!"

* * *

_I have a question for any Americans that are reading this (or anyone else that knows the answer), when do you apply to college? And when do you receive the admission letter from the college?_

_See you soon... Next chapter, it's the Frey's Halloween Party - any ideas for costumes are appreciated (I've a few decided already, but still...)  
_


End file.
